


Love Strikes Away The Chains Of Fear

by hamiltonhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Columbine Mentions, Descendants - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/F, Feminization, Guardian Angels, High School AU, M/M, Minor Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Stuffed Toys, Suicidal Thoughts, Talk of School Shootings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is Thomas Jefferson's guardian angel. All Alexander wants is to see his family again, but he has to help out others or fall in love with his 'client'.(was titled My Guardian Angel but I wanted something less blunt, I guess, so this is a line from Maya Angelou's poem Touched By An Angel)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thomas, james, aaron and eliza are descendants of the real founding fathers/historical people, where as alexander is the actual founding father. it should make sense when you read it. everyone else is played by their musical character but alexander is played as the historical guy. again, should make sense as you go on. short chapters but very detailed. this whole book will also be short. enjoy my loves x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a prologue to the story, and alexander is the founding father himself whereas thomas is a descendant of the third president. aaron and james are also descendants and it's explained. alexander is a red head and thomas is black with puffy hair (basically daveed diggs) [also alexander only knows the term 'fuck up' because thomas taught him what it meant, but i failed at formal 1700's language]

It was on Thomas Jefferson's 18th birthday. It was also the third day of school. The tall man came home to his mother having a cake. It was September 9th and Thomas rolled his eyes when seeing his father still wasn't home. His mother tried to deny it, that he was going to return one day. He hadn't been home all summer. Thomas wanted to call her out on bullshit, but he knew better than to say anything.

 

It was due to his father, Peter, that he had the god-awful name at Thomas Jefferson. It went back and forth, Peter, Thomas, Peter, Thomas. Basically, Thomas needs to have a son and name him Peter.

Thomas refused to do so, he didn't want to name his son after the man that had abandoned his family. He didn't know what he was going to name his son, as the only thing he was focused on was graduating and going to college. He had gotten accepted into Columbia which had caused his father to get mad over.

His whole family wanted him to go to William and Mary like the 'original' Thomas Jefferson had done, but Thomas didn't want to do that. He had gotten himself into an Ivy League school, why bother with a college in the middle of Virginia?

His mother hugged him and gave him a card which had some money in it. He smiled and accepted it, as he wasn't an asshole. He truly loves his mother, just sometimes she worries too much about the Jefferson family name. She herself had married into the family, but she was obsessed with him having a good and successful life, like his ancestor. He had his other cards in his hands from his two close friends at school, Aaron and James.

He walked into his bedroom just wanting to lay down and wait until dinner when he and his mum would go out. It was a Friday, and he opened the door and saw a thirty-year-old man sitting on top of his dresser, who was just looking around. He let out a loud scream because who wouldn't? There is a strange man sitting in his room.

Thomas heard his mom running up the steps and she yelled, "Thomas?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Thomas looked back at his mom who didn't see the man sitting there. Thomas looked over at him and noticed he was smirking. He stuttered and said, "N-No mom, I-I'm fine. The cat just scared me a bit. I-I um, wasn't expecting her to be there." Thomas' mom nodded sceptically and looked around the room. She shivered and said, "My god, it's freezing in here. Turn on the heater or something." Thomas nodded slowly and she walked away after rubbing his arm slightly. He saw his grey cat hiding slightly under the bed as if she could sense a spirit in the room.

The taller man looked directly at the redhead and said, "W-Why are you here? And why did my mom not see you?" The redhead smirked and said, "I shall not know, though it may coincide with the fact that I am an angel?" Thomas laughed and said, "Yeah right." He finally moved from his spot and placed his book bag down on his desk chair. He took out some notebooks and the redhead asked, "You are in your last year of studies in schooling?" Thomas nodded and ignored the awkward phrasing as if the man didn't know what the hell he was talking about.

"Do you take, what's the term, advanced studies?" Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, AP calculus and AP Us History. I also take weighted honours English and Physics." The man smiled and said, "Well, that seems quite complicated, but you seem intelligent. We should be amazing acquaintances then." Thomas raised an eyebrow and said, "Acquaintances?"

The man nodded and said, "Yes, I stay with you till the day you, unfortunately, pass away." Thomas chuckled, the whole ordeal not quitting hitting him yet with such formal language. He asked, "Fine if you're gonna be around me for the rest of my life, can I ask some questions about you?" The man nodded and Thomas said, "You have a slight accent. Where are you from?" The man chuckled and said, "Well, I was born in the Caribbean but I moved to America. I consider myself an American, just like most people here."

Thomas nodded and said, "How old are you?" The man said, "I am thirty-four years of age." Thomas then asked, "Am I the only one who can see you?" The man nodded.

"Okay, what's your name?" The man avoided the question, hopping off the big dresser and walked over towards Thomas' notebooks. He picked one up which was labelled 'American History'. He scanned through a few of the notes from the three days of already being in school. He asked Thomas, "What's this report you have to do?"

Thomas smiled a bit, forgetting about the question he had just asked the man and said, "We have to write a ten paged report on a founding father. I got Hamilton." The man nodded and said, "That's amicable," He placed the notebook down and said, "You're a descendant of his most begrudging opponent, no?" Thomas chuckled and said, "I am indeed. Same name and everything."

The man nodded, and said, "That's staggering. I happen to know a lot of history in the United States in its infancy. Though not much past the election of 1800." Thomas nodded and the man looked up at Thomas. The taller man noticed his bright blue/violet eyes were staring at him, he closed his eyes and shuttered. The man laughed, and said, "That's instinctive. Do not fret."

"You're Latino, right?" The man hummed and stepped away, taking in everything in the room. "If that's the term used nowadays, then yes I suppose so?" Thomas saw him pick up a biography of Thomas Jefferson, the founding father. The man opened it and scanned through the first few pages, but quickly put it down. He looked at the bookshelf and asked while scanning through all the titles, "Do you know what university thee shall attend?"

Thomas furrowed his brows, and tried to remember what those words would mean in 'today's English' nodded and said, "Yeah, the same college as Hamilton: Columbia University." The man looked up and said in a tone of shock, "You're attending to King's College?" Thomas furrowed his brows but remembered that Columbia was originally named King's college. "Yeah, I am."

The Latino shook his head and said, "C-Congratulations are in order I presume. I've heard it's a substantial University." Thomas nodded and the man walked around and walked into his small closet. He pulled out a plaid flannel, and he furrowed his eyebrows, "What is this?" Thomas walked over and grabbed it, and said, "It's a flannel. It's used to bring some colour to your clothes." The man nodded and grabbed a t-shirt that had the declaration of independence written on it.

Thomas laughed and said, "My mom saw that in the store and said we had to buy it-- all due to me being Thomas Jefferson." The man seemed confused and just gave it back. Thomas took the time to take in the man's outfit himself. He had a green jacket/coat on and tan trousers. He had a blouse on, and it looked like he was from the 1700's. Thomas chuckled and said, "What's up with your outfit? You look like you'd work for Thomas Jefferson. And you sound like you're from then."

A slight smile was shown and the man said, "What's up with thee outfit? Why are there holes in thou trousers?" Thomas looked down and saw his ripped black skinny jeans. He said, "They're skinny jeans. They're meant to show off your legs and they're tight. Plus the holes are meant to be there. It's 'cool'." The man nodded, though he didn't truly understand and said, "Why are your shoes like that?" Thomas looked down at his high top Jordan's and said, "They're like this."

"And you look like you're from the 1700's, what's up with that?!" Thomas then followed up with. The man just shrugged.

Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "If you are from the 1700's, did you know Alexander Hamilton?" The man walked away from the closet, and Thomas quickly put his stuff back in it. "Yes, as all persons from back then knew of the Alexander Hamilton." Thomas rolled his eyes once again, but the man didn't see it.

"Well you dress and sound like you're from the time era," Thomas commented. The Latino ran his hand over the covers of Thomas' bed and lied, "I did not know of this Hamilton, but I shall admit I am from then. Well, I was born a few shallow years before he lost the duel with Aaron Burr, and I've had people before you, Mr Thomas."

Thomas walked over to him and said, "Is this thing forever? Do you ever get to go home?"

"That's a conversation for a different day."

-

It had been an incredibly long day at school, and when Thomas got home, he threw his book bag on the couch of his parents' home. He threw himself on the other couch when he heard his mother sigh in disappointment. "Thomas Jefferson! Get your ass up and do your homework!" His mother said from the kitchen. He groaned and said, "Can't I just take a nap first?" He knew that was the wrong question to ask.

"Do you think the founding father Thomas Jefferson would have 'taken a nap' simply because he was tired? No, he would get back to work immediately. You have his blood, now it's time to get his motivation." Thomas rolled his eyes but went back up to his room after grabbing his book bag.

He walked in his room and was greeted with a Latino sitting on his dresser looking at his nails. The first day was the only pleasant day between the two, as they fought daily. Whether it was Thomas demanding the man to tell him his name, or politics or even the education system. Don't even get them started on the current cabinet in the White House.

Thomas glared at the man and said, "Why are you still here? And why can't you tell me your damn name?"

The man shrugged and said, "You would not take a better liking to me if I told you my name." Thomas rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, sitting down at his desk. He opened his computer and pulled up a document on something he was working on. The Latino hopped down off the dresser and walked over to Thomas. He looked over at the document and saw it was a very detailed report on the founding father, Alexander Hamilton.

He scanned through the words and noticed some wrongs. The man asked, "So, what's this report for? It has slipped my mind, my sincere apologies, friend." Thomas bitterly laughed, while once again ignoring the formal language and said, "It's for my history class. We have to write a detailed report on a founding father of our choice. Only my history teacher is a bitch and thought it was a funny idea to assign me Alexander Hamilton because my name is Thomas Jefferson." The man chuckled and Thomas turned around, asking, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." The Latino said, with a small smile on his face. Thomas would say he looked a bit smug.

Thomas turned back to his report and said, "This Hamilton guy was an asshole. He deserved to get shot." The Latino just hummed and said, "That's pleasant."

"No like, the whole Reynolds affair was a hot mess. The guy could have technically been president, but he fucked up his chances with the whole Reynolds Pamphlet. Like what idiot publishes an eighty-five paged report on him having an affair?" The Latino hummed once again and only said, "Ninety-five."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and said, "What?" The Latino sat on the bed right next to Thomas' desk. "That pamphlet; it was ninety-five pieces of parchment. Thee said it was eighty-five." Thomas scoffed and said, "What, are you an expert on Alexander Hamilton? My something great grandfather's most bitter political enemy?"

"Well, I'd say I know a decent amount on the guy." The Latino smirked and Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved the laptop at the guy. "Read it and correct any facts." The man seemed completely lost with the computer and refused to touch it. He read through all of the words on the first screen only and saw a couple mistakes. "He was born in 1757, not 1755." Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "Please, the guy himself said he was confused as to when he was born. The dates add up for 1755."

The Latino scoffed and said, "I know he was 'confused'. Thou shall state that officials don't know what year as to which he was born in because the records weren't secure-- he was illegitimate, and they got destroyed in the hurricane." Thomas rolled his eyes but added a short little paragraph explaining as such.

When Thomas was done, he asked, "When are you gonna tell me your name?" The man smiled slightly and shrugged, saying, "Some of my friends called me the small lion, so you can as well." Thomas scoffed and said, "No, I'm gonna call you by your name. It's that or 'annoying Latino ginger'."

The Latino smiled sarcastically and said, "You're Thomas, or 'annoying little teenager'."

-

It had been two weeks of the strange Latino man following Thomas around and he was fed up with it when he showed up at his school. Thomas closed his locker and saw the smaller Latino standing right next to him. Thomas gasped and the person next to him looked at him weirdly.

The tall black man blushed slightly, though you couldn't tell. Thomas just ignored the man standing there, as no one else could see him. Or so he had been told.

He went off to his history class and the Latino quickly followed him. Thomas sat in his seat and a few seconds later, a slightly shorter black man came into the room. He smiled at Thomas and Thomas smiled back. The man sat down right next to Thomas and he asked, "You finish your report on Hamilton?" Thomas nodded and took the ten paged report out of his folder, handing it to the kid. The kid took out his own report and handed it to Thomas and they began reading each other.

Five minutes into it, the man walked over to read over Thomas' shoulder. The kid wrote a report on James Madison. He chuckled and Thomas looked around, trying to not be so obvious that there was some random man in his thirties looking over his shoulder. Another kid walked in and apparently, Thomas and his friend were very early. The kid had the same dark complexion as the other kid, only his hair was shorter.

After Thomas had read the report, he handed it back, saying, "Damn James. I didn't know that thing about the British troops eating Madison's dinner." The kid, James, laughed and said, "I didn't either." The other kid said, "Wait, who did Y'all write your reports on?"

Thomas said, "I got the fucking asshole Alexander Hamilton." The Latino rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. "I did mine on my ancestor, James Madison." Ah, so the James kid is an ancestor of one of Hamilton's enemies/friends. Thomas said, "Burr, who did you write yours on?" The kid, named Burr..? said "I wrote mine on George Washington. I wanted to write mine on my ancestor, Aaron Burr, like how Jemmy did, but Mr Laurens said he wasn't a true founding father. Can you believe that? He was vice president under Jefferson!" Burr explained.

"Aaron, calm down. I kinda get where Laurens was coming from. Like Jefferson wrote the declaration of independence, Madison was the father of the Constitution, and Hamilton made the first banking system. The most popular thing Burr is known for is killing someone." Aaron grumbled and turned away. James laughed and said, "Someone's salty!"

Aaron said, "Yeah, well your ancestors did something with their lives. My ancestor is known as a murderer."

Thomas smiled sympathetically, "It's okay Aaron. If it means anything, you can beat what Burr did. You could become president. I somehow gotta beat becoming the third president and writing the declaration of independence." James added, "Just don't go and rape your slaves."

Thomas let out a bitter laugh and said, "I think he would be disappointed. Like, I share the same name as him and I'm black. He raped his slaves and made them bear his children." He paused before saying, "Jefferson may have done some great shit, but he was horrible. You may be annoyed that Burr didn't do a damn thing, but my ancestor was a racist paedophile rapist."

James pointed at Thomas while looking at Aaron and said, "No comment." Aaron laughed and said, "You saying that was a comment. At least I have an opinion on things, unlike Burr. Like the little fucker couldn't make up his mind on anything." All three men laughed and the bell rang.

The teacher walked in and said, "Good Morning class. Let's begin history class with John Laurens!" Thomas went to make some stupid comment about how he always told them his name at the start of class when the sound of something falling had everybody turning their heads. A pile of US history textbooks had fallen over and the Latino man was standing next to them.

Mr Laurens mumbled, "Weird..." He walked over and walked right through Alexander himself. The teacher shivered and said, "We'll fix these later. Anyways, today we're gonna learn about slavery and which founding fathers owned slaves."

The Latino walked up to the front of the classroom and stood right in front of Thomas' history teacher. He looked him dead in the eye and when Mr Laurens closed his eyes and shivered, the Latino turned away, walking through the door. Thomas quickly asked, "Mr Laurens, may I go to the bathroom?" Mr Laurens rolled his eyes, chuckled and said, "Yes, take the pass though Thomas." Thomas nodded, grabbed the pass and ran out of the classroom in hopes of finding the Latino man with wonderfully red hair.

He went into the men's bathroom and saw the bright red (well, technically orange) hair, and said, "Hey! Annoying little ginger!" The man turned around and Thomas saw tears in his violet-blue eyes. He said softly, "Hey, what's wrong?" The man slightly turned away and said, "Alexander."

"What?" The man said, "My name is Alexander." Thomas nodded and he said, "Okay Alexander. What's wrong?" Alex let out a sob and said, "Hamilton." Thomas furrowed his brows and stepped into Alexander's line of vision. "My name is Alexander Hamilton."

Thomas's eyes widened and he said, "You're telling me you share the same name as the founding father?" The man slammed his foot down, creating a violent shake in the bathroom. He yelled, "I am him!" Thomas shook his head and went to say something when Alexander said, "Look at features! My violet-blue eyes! My red hair! My petite frame! How do thee think I knew all that shit on thyself? It's because I lived it! I lied when saying I didn't know him!"

"Then why are you here now?" Alexander scoffed and said, "Long story, and you gotta get back to class." Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "I can ditch. James can grab my stuff for me. I'll text him."

Alexander nodded and he said, "Okay. I'm here now because I, or as you have taught me, fucked up. I didn't follow good morals."

"What?"

"I 'fucked up' my own life so I'm here to protect you. Even if you are a descendant of Thomas Jefferson." Alexander said, adding the last part bitterly. "So you mean to tell me you're like my guardian angel in a sense?" Alex nodded, "Yep. Only drop the 'in the sense' part. I am your guardian angel. God saw me 'fuck up' my life so badly he didn't let me go to heaven. I have to redeem myself."

Thomas asked, "Well how do you redeem yourself?" Alex hopped up on the bathroom sink and said, "You have to be successful. Not as in third president and Declaration of Independence writer successful. You have to help out other people in some way. Whether that means becoming a professor, or a famous writer or singer: you have to help save other people."

"And you get to go to heaven?" Alex nodded. "What's the main reason you're not there?" Alex dropped his gaze from Thomas' brown eyes and said, "Two reasons; one, the affair. I wasn't truly sorry about it at the time, but now I am. Two, letting my innocent son die in a duel." Thomas exclaimed, "But that wasn't your fault! He voluntarily took on that duel with Eacker."

Alex winced at the name but said, "He did it to protect my name which I dragged through the mud. I was a whore, I screwed around with Maria. People would talk horrendous things about me, and Philip tried to solve it by duelling the man. You can see how well that worked out."

Thomas said, trying to put all the puzzle pieces together, "So you're my guardian angel because you had an affair and weren't sorry for it and you let your innocent son die and the only way you get to go to heaven is if I help people in my life?" Alex nodded, "Pretty much." He then added, "By the way, that was a horrible sentence."

The man chuckled, stopped suddenly and said, "Wait, haven't you been dead for 213 years?" Alex nodded. "Have you seen your family since then?" Alex frowned and shook his head.

"Wait, I live in Manhattan," Thomas said, pausing to gather his thoughts. "I remember my mother saying that you were buried somewhere in this city. Trinity Church, I believe." Alexander nodded his head sadly. Thomas asked, "Alex, have you seen your grave? Or your wife's? Or son's?" Alex simply said, "No."

Thomas smirked and said, "Would you like to?"

Alex jumped off the sink and said, "I would love to."

Thomas smiled and said, "Let's go."

-

Alexander had some 'powers' in a sense, but he didn't like to use them often. Most of the time, he accidentally used them.

He teleported them into a New York city public bathroom and they walked out. Alexander also had powers to make himself seen by other people, not just Thomas. He could also change his appearance to make himself look younger, as it would look weird if he, a thirty-something-year-old walking around with a seventeen-year-old. He made himself look sixteen and Thomas kept laughing at the fact.

He basically made himself a bit shorter and skinnier (if that was even possible), but same hair colour and eye colour. The two stepped out of the bathrooms and were greeted with many lights and people.

Alex winced and Thomas grabbed onto his hand and pulled him along. Thomas said, "You look like you've never seen New York City before." Alex looked all around and said, "I've been here, many many years ago." Both 'teenagers' laughed and Thomas kept pulling him along.

"Basically, we need to walk a few more blocks and we should be there. I've walked past it a few times and it's beautiful. Your grave is like, really big and lots of people wanna see it." Alex smiled and kept walking through all the people.

Thomas then asked, "How many people have there been before me?" Alex thought for a moment and said, "Six people and their full lives. I get assigned when they turn eighteen like I did with you. I got seven people, eight including you. Though, the person before I got assigned to you committed suicide three weeks after I accepted them."

Thomas furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry for your loss, but what do you mean, 'accepted them'?"

Alex shrugged and said, "Another angel gave me a choice out of three. I picked the only girl, but three weeks later, I find out on her walk home from school, she killed herself. She jumped in front of a train. I was given a month off because those things are devastating, but I didn't get to see my kids or my wife or my mother."

Alex seemed distant when he was telling the last few lines and Thomas noticed they were almost at the cemetery. Alexander was mumbling things and Thomas asked, "What was her name?" Alex wiped at his eyes and said, "Elizabeth."

Thomas' eyes widened and he said, "The same as your wife's..." Alex nodded and said, "I begged and begged to see my family, but I had to get someone to help others. The angel gave me an exception, he said it was that, or I had to get my person to fall in love with me."

Thomas felt out of breath and he said in shock, "What?!" Alexander said, "Yes, the angel said if I got my persons to fall in love with me, I could stay age with them, but I would be able to see my family whenever I want to." Thomas nodded as he took in the information.

The two kept walking in comfortable silence and Thomas saw the grave coming up.

Soon, Alexander and Thomas were standing in front of the grave and the redhead let out a choked sob.

Luckily, there weren't a lot of people at the grave at the time, since it was either a work day or kids were in school. Most tourists didn't visit at this time of day, anyway. Thomas rubbed his back and Alex said, "I-It's beautiful." Thomas nodded and brought him into his chest.

After a minute or so, Alexander pulled away and wiped his eyes, "How'd I get such a beautiful grave? I left my family in such debt." Thomas said, "Your wife took up a collection. Asked around town for money." Alexander's eyes widened and he said, "Eliza, where is she? I must see her grave." Thomas pointed right down in front of them, as Alexander didn't seem to notice the gravestone.

Thomas said, "Alexander? You okay?" Alexander knelt down and placed his right hand over his heart, left hand on the grave.

He closed his eyes and said, "Best of wives and best of women." Thomas stayed still and didn't say anything. He let the man, the founding father, have his moment. Thomas didn't pay attention to anything he really said, until he heard, "I'll be home soon my dear Betsey."

-

It had been a month or so of Alexander hanging around Thomas. The founding father had quickly picked up the modern ways of talking, but it always sounded a little forced. Alexander told Thomas that he couldn't change his current outfit and that he didn't need to. He was, in theory, a ghost who didn't need to do anything that a human needed to do. Thomas asked Alexander to not hang around him at school, but he allowed him to walk home with him as his last client was trusted to walk home alone.

Thomas was walking and he put an earbud in one ear so he could talk to Alexander. It was like that so he didn't look crazy and could say whatever he wanted. He said, "Hey Alex?" The man hummed and Thomas said, "Like two weeks ago, you flipped your shit when you heard my teacher's name: John Laurens. Was there something between you two?" Alexander nodded his head, looking at the traffic that was passing by.

"You two were dating?" Alex shrugged but nodded just a little bit. Thomas rose his brows and just smiled a bit. "So, you're actually bisexual?" Alex turned his head towards him and said, "I'm what?"

"Bisexual: you like both genders." Thomas clarified. Alex shook his head, "No no no, I only like women. I only date women." Thomas said, "Hey Alex, it's okay. It's 2017, it's okay. You can like both genders, or one. Or you can like all of them if you really want." Alex said confused, "What the hell are you even talking about?"

Thomas chuckled and said, "It's okay. I'm actually gay, but I know some people who are pansexual. They like all the genders." Alex was utterly lost and said, "But there are only two genders...?" Thomas smiled. The man wasn't trying to be like this, he just didn't know about today's 'terms'. "Well you can be nonbinary, also called agender." Thomas just stopped as he didn't truly know how to explain it.

"You know what? I'll show you my Instagram page and a few LGBT pages as well, when we get home of course." Thomas said and Alexander just shook his head and kept walking.

After a few minutes of peaceful walking, Alexander said softly, "Liking someone of the same gender could get you killed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i had my daily mental breakdown half way through writing this enjoy

It was nearing Christmas when Thomas realised he was fucked. It was around mid-December and he had taken a serious liking to Alexander. He had understood all the modern sayings but still didn't know what the hell all these modern advances were. Luckily he didn't have to worry since he was still technically an angel. Alexander stayed in Thomas' room whilst he was at school and 'teleported' there when school let out.

It was December 20th when Thomas was laying in his bed late at night. It was a Friday, or it was. It was early Saturday morning and all Thomas could think about was Alexander. He didn't know what to do. He really liked the man. 

The angel didn't sleep, but he was still laying down next to Thomas' bed. Most nights he read books from Thomas' room, but tonight he just layed there. He couldn't sleep, but he still tried some times. 

Thomas shifted and turned until he fell asleep, with the last thought in his mind being that he  _loves_  Alexander.

It was still the 20th of December when he wakes up and sees Alexander passed out next to him, only he looks vastly different. He instantly gets confused, as Alexander never slept. He closed his eyes and relaxed, but he never slept. Thomas quickly shook the boy awake, and he noticed he was in a sixteen-year-old's body. The now brunette woke up and yawned, which was a sign of being tired. Alexander was never tired.

He blinked a few times, and said in a deep morning voice, "Thomas? What-what's up?" Thomas said, "Alexander, you were asleep." Alexander shook his head at rubbed his eyes, "No, I don't sleep." Thomas said, "I know, but you were just asleep." Alexander stood up quickly and yelped when he hit his hand on the side of Thomas' bed. Thomas and Alexander just looked at each other and Thomas broke the silence by saying, "You've never felt pain before."

Alexander looked around and said, "Thomas. I-I, I'm thirsty, I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom." Thomas let out a weak chuckle and said, "Alright, let's fix one of those." Alexander walked over to the bathroom Thomas had and came out and said, "I can fully see myself in the mirror. Why in God's name do I look Puerto Rican?" 

Thomas raised an eyebrow and said, "What do you mean? And you think I would know why?"

"Whenever I looked into the mirror before, I was fuzzy and blurry. I faded away sometimes and I had my red hair! But now, I'm clear. I can see everything. I have brown hair and brown eyes!" Alexander spoke quickly. Both teenagers heard the footsteps come over to Thomas' door, and his mom asked, "Thomas, who's talking in there?" Thomas' eyed widened and said, "Nothing mom! I'm just talking to James on Facetime."

"Ah! Hello, James!" Thomas just said, "James said hi back." The footsteps walked away and Thomas said, "We need to come up with a plan. You gotta stay with me, but people can see and hear you and you don't look like Hamilton anymore. This isn't good." Alexander nodded in agreement and the two started brainstorming their ideas.

-

Thomas had told Alexander to wait at a nearby park and he would talk to his mom about this whole arrangement. Alexander walked over there and shortly after he left, Thomas' mother came home from work. He gulped as the car pulled up into the driveway, and he prayed she would let Alexander stay in their house. He planned on using the sob story of his mother dying early in life, father leaving and cousin kicking him out of his house due to him being bisexual.'It was most like Alexander's actual life, without making it seem like he should go into foster care.

His mother opened the door and greeted Thomas with a smile. He slightly returned it and she noticed. She set her bag down and said, "Honey, what's wrong?" Thomas said, "I need to ask you something."

She nodded and they sat down on the couch. "Alright, what's up?" Thomas took a deep breath and said, "Mom, do you remember my friend Alexander from in the area? I may have told you about him before." His mother, Andrea, thought for some time and said, "I think I've heard about him one or twice. Why what's wrong?" Thomas looked at his mom and said, "He um,"

Andrea cut him off and said, "Is he your boyfriend?"

Thomas shook his head quickly and said, "No no! That's not it at all." He blushed slightly but you couldn't really see it with his dark complexion. "He's having a little bit of trouble in life right now, and I was wondering if he could stay here for some time." Andrea thought for a moment and said in a serious tone, "What type of trouble? Like, abuse? Because if it is, we need to report it to the police." Thomas said, "I-I actually dunno, he said he needs a place to live for a bit, and I really wanna help him out. He didn't tell me why." 

Andrea nodded and said, "Alright. I wanna meet him first, and I'm gonna need to know the story. Invite him to dinner tonight." Thomas nodded and then said, "Uh, he actually doesn't have a phone." Andrea nodded, "Is he nearby then? Just walk and go get him." Thomas nodded once again and grabbed his coat and lied, "Yeah, I'll leave in a minute. I'm just gonna go get my phone from upstairs." 

Thomas ran up the steps as he heard his mother starting her cooking. He grabbed a book-bag, and he was utterly shocked it was that easy to get her to almost say yes. He filled it up with small, older clothes from the back of his deep closet. They were clothes that his mother didn't remember. Plus, Alexander was much smaller than Thomas, and he was stuck in a sixteen-year-old's body, so he needed modern clothes. He had to play into the lie of him being kicked out with nothing.

He rushed out the door with his coat, book-bag, and phone and jogged up to the park around the corner. He had completely forgotten how cold it was and he didn't remember to give Alexander a coat. He was stuck in the clothing from the seventeen hundreds and he prayed he was warm enough for now. He saw the green coat and red hair from the corner and saw he was shaking. He ran over to him and said, "Alexander, I'm here." 

The man jumped slightly as he was stuck in his own thoughts and had his arms crossed. He said shakily, "T-Thomas, it's s-so cold." Thomas nodded and said, "Hey, follow me over to the bathroom. You need to change." The man nodded and stood up. Thomas put his arm around his shoulders, trying to conserve body heat. It was about seven PM so the sun had disappeared. The two showed up at the bathrooms and stepped inside the men's bathroom.

It was seven PM on a Saturday evening, so they turned the heat off. Thomas let go of the man and grabbed the clothes out of the book-bag. He shoved them towards the freezing cold male and said, "Change. The quicker you do it, the quicker we can go back home." Alexander nodded and reached a shaky handout, grabbed the clothes. He stepped into the handicap stall and had trouble locking the door. Mainly because his hands were shaking and he didn't understand how they worked at first.

Though, he was quite smart and figured it out. Thomas said, "A-Alright. I was thinking we could tell my mom that your mom died when you were younger and your father had left. You were sent to America to live with your cousin but he kicked you out because you're bisexual."

"W-Where did y-you come up with that?" Alexander said softly, struggling with the clothes but getting them, in the end, sooner or later. "It's relatively close to your actual story. But we can't tell the story of your cousin committing suicide because then my mother would have to turn you into the state. This way you stay with me and you get to watch over me. Though, I dunno what your last name should be. It can't be Hamilton, everyone would know that. Any particular last name you want?" 

Alexander shakily unlocked the stall and said, "Fawcett." Thomas nodded and noticed he only had on some really worn down jeans (with a couple of holes) and a thin sweatshirt. He shrugged off his winter coat and gently placed it around Alexander's shoulders. The smaller man automatically took it and noticed it smelled exactly like Thomas. He smiled a little and blushed when he noticed Thomas was looking at him. 

Thomas smiled and said, "Alright, let's go home." The two men stepped out of the cold bathroom and into the even colder park. Thomas shivered and crossed his own arms. He was trying to conserve body heat because when he checked the weather on his phone whist Alexander was changing, it said just about twenty-five degrees. Alexander stepped closer towards Thomas, who put an arm around him. 

The two walked back to Thomas' huge house and up the steps. He opened the door and said loudly, "Mom, I'm home!" He heard footsteps coming over and saw the red head. He was still shaking, as he had been outside for about twenty to thirty minutes without any warm clothing. She smiled and said, "What's your name hun?" The smaller of the two teenagers said, "I'm Alexander Fawcett."

Andrea Jefferson smiled and went to say something when she took in his frame. She gasped and rushed forward, "Oh no! Honey, you're freezing! Thomas, go get him some blankets and warmer clothes. I'll go make some tea." Thomas nodded and motioned for Alexander to follow him up the steps. The men rushed up the steps and Thomas grabbed some flannel pajama pants and his University of William and Mary sweatshirt. 

Thomas handed them to Alexander who took them gratefully. He changed right in front of Thomas who turned around in respect of his privacy. Once he was done, Thomas turned back around and Alexander asked, "The name on this hoodie; I recognize it. Didn't Jefferson go to college there?" Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, I was supposed to go there. I even got accepted. Turns out I also got accepted into Columbia, so I decided to go there instead." 

Alexander nodded and again crossed his arms. He was still shivering and Thomas noticed he seemed out of it. "Alex, you good?" The man hummed and looked past Thomas. The southern man grabbed his comforter from his bed so he and Alexander went downstairs. He saw how his mother put out the plates in the living room, so Alexander could stay with the comfortable feeling of the couch. He saw his mom with a glass of white wine and sitting in the chair, waiting for the two teenagers. 

Thomas had Alexander sit down on the couch and threw his comforter at him playfully. Thomas sat down on his mother's right side, and the three started eating. She said, "Hun if it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you some questions." Alexander nodded and Andrea asked, "Why do you not have a place to live for the moment?"

Alexander knew his story, and he had to play into it. He looked down at his food and said, "I was actually born in the Caribbean, a place near Saint Kitts and Nevis. My father had left me when I was ten, and my mother died when I was 12. I uh, I was sent to America to live with my cousin, who had ki-kicked me out do to me being bisexual. He kicked me out last week, and Thomas saw me, I guess." Andrea said, "Hun, I'm so sorry. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you need." 

The smaller man smiled gratefully, and soon they finished eating. Alexander had gotten past the awkward conversation about why he needed to stay with his client. This had never happened before. He was never able to be seen by all these other people. The dinner was going perfectly, until Andrea Jefferson asked, "Alex, are you enrolled in school?"

He looked over to Jefferson, who covered and said, "Uh, no he isn't mom. He had been enrolled in a private school when he lived with his cousin. But, since he's not living there anymore, he can't go there." Andrea nodded and said, "I can enroll you in the school Thomas goes to. I'm sure you would fit right in." Alexander smiled slightly and she continued, "I'm certain you'd get along well with his two friends James Madison and Aaron Burr." 

Thomas and Alexander started chuckling at what she just said. Him, Alexander Hamilton, getting along with two people related to James Madison but more importantly, Aaron Burr. Andrea said, "What are you two laughing about?" Thomas sighed loudly, still chuckling softly, "Oh nothing. Alexander's just a huge history nerd, and they share the same name as the founding fathers."

Andrea smiled and said to Alexander, "Oh! Have you listened to the musical Hamilton? Thomas' friend Eliza loves it, as well as his history teacher!" Thomas turned to Alexander, who looked utterly confused, "Um, there's a musical named after Alexander Hamilton?" Andrea nodded and said, "Yeah. I've listened to it a few times. Thomas Jefferson has his own song and the cabinet battles between him and Hamilton are pretty funny." 

Alexander nodded and said, "I'd love to hear it. Maybe Thomas can show it to me tonight." He gave Thomas a look who nodded and said, "Yeah, I totally will. It's so well written." The two held a secret conversation with their eyes, and Thomas' mother announced she would start cleaning up the plates and that the two boys could go up to the bedroom.

Once halfway up the steps, Alexander asked, "I've known you since September and you didn't bother telling me I had a musical written about myself?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments make me want to update faster btw x

Thomas did end up having Alexander listen to most of the musical, but he refused to listen to past 'Burn'. He couldn't deal with it, though it was pretty funny when Thomas acted out Jefferson's parts in 'Cabinet Battle #1'. Though Andrea said that they would enrol Alexander in Thomas' school, he would start after Christmas break. Andrea suggested that since the school was only being held Monday and Tuesday, that they could enrol him Tuesday morning, get Alexander's schedule pretty close to Thomas' and have him start right after the break.

It made perfect sense to them, and Andrea agreed to let Alexander stay home the first day, and she promised to go to work a bit later so she could enrol him. Alexander, Thomas, and Andrea walked up into the school, and they had gotten everything filled out. Though, Alexander had to place what grade he needed to go into, as well as his birthday. He looked over at Thomas, who said quietly, "January 11th, 2000 and 12th grade."

Alexander nodded and put it down. Everything seemed to be working out, until the principal said, "I'm sorry Mr Fawcett, but I can't seem to find you in my records here in America." Alexander gulped and said, "W-What do you mean?" The principal seemed frustrated while looking at her computer screen, "I'm not seeing any record of an 'Alexander Fawcett'. I'm sorry. Unless you happen to have your birth certificate on you for some reason, I cannot legally enrol you here."

Thomas seemed utterly scared and Alexander reached into the bag he had, hoping on using his powers to make a certificate appear out of thin air. He reached it and made a slight hand motion, and felt a piece of parchment and grabbed it. He looked it over; shocked when it said 'Alexander Fawcett was born to Rachel Fawcett on 11th January 2000 at 9:03 am. Weight 7 lb, 18 inches. At St. Kitts and Nevis, American West Indies.' Alexander placed it on the table while Thomas stared in shock at the man's magic powers. Sometimes he forgot Alexander was actually an angel.

The principal took the birth certificate and looked it over. It had his mother's signature, something he had never seen before in his life, and some random doctor's signature. Thomas turned over to Alexander, who shrugged and smiled at the principal. She nodded and started typing things into the computer. She said, "Okay. Now, since we don't have any schooling records from your previous schools, we're gonna need you to take a few tests. One for each subject."

The woman stood up and motioned for Alexander to follow her. She said, " Mr Jefferson, you may go to class now. Have the secretary write you a pass. Now, Mrs Jefferson, I ask that you come back to school to pick both boys up. I am also going to need you to overlook all of Mr Fawcett's reports, and you'll need to sign off on them." Andrea nodded and she left the school.

The principal grabbed a few tests and a single sheet of paper. She sat down at a table and motioned for Alexander to sit in front of her. He sat down and she placed the paper in front of him. "Now, Mr Fawcett. I am going to have you pick out the classes you would like to take. Then, I will test you on the subject matter and see if you're eligible to be in the class." Alexander nodded his head and looked at the paper.

Alexander picked up the pen from the table and checked off a few. AP United States History, AP United States Government, and Weighted Honours English. He had to pick a science class and a mathematics class. He cleared his throat and asked, "What's the difference between these maths classes? Algebra one, Algebra two, Geometry, Calculus?" The principal chuckled and said, "They're different types of math. Alg one and Alg two work on equations in a sense, whereas geometry is all shapes."

The immigrant nodded his head and asked, "Uh, which one works with money? I'm good at that, I guess." The principal pointed to a business math class. "Normally, a mathematics class that works with money is going to be an elective, but this one works the most with it, in a sense." Alexander nodded once more and check business math.

Lastly, a science class. He was a smart man, don't get him wrong, but his knowledge is based on science from the 18th century, also known as the Enlightenment era. He smiled shyly at the teacher and said, "I don't know which class I should take. I'm more of a history and English kind of guy." The principal smiled back and said, "We can give you an overall test, and based on the results, we should be able to place you in a class that's best for you."

Alexander hummed in agreement and said, "Now, for this language. I happen to be fluent in the two languages you happen to offer." The principal seemed to be surprised and said, "You're fluent in English, Spanish, and French?" Alexander nodded proudly. The principal said, "We only have one other student who is fluent and that student happens to be Thomas. We offered him a history course that is taught in Spanish. It's meant to be for our Spanish speaking folks who don't know English that fluently, but we put Thomas in there."

"But I'm already taking a history class, no?" Alexander questioned. The woman nodded her head, "Yes. That class goes over the founding fathers and that. Each month is a different founding father and is taught by our dear teacher, Mr Laurens. This Spanish class-- it teaches about the Great Depression and World War II: around FDR's time as President. It's just a different era of history." Alexander nodded and asked, "Okay, I'll take that. But I don't see it on here..."

The woman chuckled and said, "That's because it's on the Spanish only copy of this form. Just check off Spanish, and write history next to it." Alexander did as so, and the woman added, "Of course, I will have to test you on your fluency in the two languages. You have to read, write, speak and understand both French and Spanish without any difficulties to take the Spanish History class. If you say, lack the ability to speak French, you will be placed in the top French class we have. If you have no troubles with either, you will be placed in the Spanish History class."

Alexander took in everything the woman said, and that was it for the sheet at least. She took the sheet, looked it over and asked, "Any subject you would like to start with first? For the testing, of course." Alexander shrugged and said, "US History first, I guess." The woman nodded, dug through her pile of tests, and handed one over.

It read, _'Advanced Placement, United States History.'_ The woman smiled and said, "I'll leave you to it. Just ask the secretary for me when you're done." Alexander smiled back and flipped it open. It was luckily just multiple choice, but it was long. The first question, _'When and where was the Revolutionary War won?'_ Alexander let out a small scoff and mumbled, "I was there."

He circled the answer _Yorktown, Virginia, October 1781_. Next question: _'What does the first amendment to the Constitution include?'_ Alexander looked through the choices, even though he practically wrote it. He circled the answer _Freedom of religion, speech, press, the ability to peaceably assemble and to petition the Government_. This was pretty easy, as Alexander had been there for most of the events that the test asked questions on.

Alexander was flying through the test, and he hit the founding fathers section. First was George Washington. He got all of them right, as he knew the man. He was practically a father to him. The test had asked questions about his education, his children and when he died. Alexander smiled sadly and checked off _December 14th, 1799_. Hamilton's 19th wedding anniversary.

Last question on Washington, all of his cabinet members. Alexander smiled and picked, _Thomas Jefferson-Secretary of State, Alexander Hamilton- Secretary of the Treasury, Henry Knox- Secretary of War and Edmund Randolph, Attorney General._ He missed those days. He missed arguing with Jefferson and fighting to get his banks. While it was incredibly hard, it was fun.

The next section was based on the one and only Thomas Jefferson. Alexander chuckled and read through the questions. These were basic questions. _What is the name of Jefferson's estate?_ Alexander rolled his eyes and circled his _Monticello_. Next question: _What languages was Jefferson fluent in?_ Alexander crossed two out and tried to remember if the man was fluent in Italian or not. He tried to remember the arguments that happened hundreds of years ago and took a guess. He circled _English, French, Spanish and Italian_.

 _What country was Jefferson was the ambassador for?_ Alexander smiled a little bit and circled _France_. Now, it was onto his personal life: _what was the name of his wife? When was his birthday? Who was his most bitter political enemy?_ Alexander smirked a bit at the last question and circled his own name. Next was politics. _What was Jefferson's political party? Who was his first Vice President? Who were the two men Jefferson sent out to explore the new area of America?_

Alexander quickly finished the Jefferson section, but he had one question left. It was in the random section, and it read: _Why does Thomas Jefferson have a bust of Alexander Hamilton in Monticello directly across from his own?_ Alexander furrowed his brows and looked through the choices. The first one read, _Hamilton and Jefferson secretly had an affair with each other._ Alexander held back a gag. Another one read _Jefferson wanted to prove that he and Hamilton were separated on everything, even his doorway._

The immigrant shrugged and circled that. Jefferson was petty, so he seemed like he would do that. Though, he had no idea that Jefferson had a bust of him in his prized Virginia home. He smiled a bit, he really missed his old life. He really missed fighting with Jefferson, hanging out with Laurens, and getting drunk with Lafayette. While he liked watching over Thomas, he had no idea why he could be seen by everyone.

He had noticed that Thomas had been acting weird, like he was either distant, or he wanted to cling to Alexander. He shrugged it off and would just cling back. He didn't question it. While questioning things got him for his name to go down in history, his legacy was destroyed. He was known for his banks and having the first political sex scandal.

He flipped the page and saw _Founding Father: Alexander Hamilton._

Alexander smiled and read the first question: _What US Government Branch did Hamilton help form?_ That was easy. _What US Newspaper did Hamilton found?_ Again, easy. _What was the name of Hamilton's mistress?_ He gulped and picked _Maria Reynolds_. _What was the date that Hamilton got shot on?_ These were incredibly easy for him, and he circled _July 11th, 1804._

The brunette kept going through the quiz until he was done. He stood up and walked over to the secretary. He told her that he was done, and she got the principal. The woman came back with another test and said, "Alright, I'll take that, thank you very much." She took the history test from him and handed him another test. This one was in Spanish and French. She added, "This is split into two sections. The first is in Spanish. The second is in French. This test helps us determine if you can read and write both languages. Once you're done, I will get a Spanish teacher to evaluate you with me in the room, while I'll give the French part to you myself. Any questions?"

Alexander shook his head and the woman smiled and left the room once again. He sat down in the plastic chair and opened the first page. He basically had to read a passage that was in Spanish and write a response that was also in Spanish. Then, he got tested on the grammar and spelling. It was pretty simple, as he had grown up learning both Spanish and English in the Caribbean. Even though it was a few hundred years ago, he still remembered the languages perfectly.

He flew through the Spanish section and began the French section. His mind switched over to the language and began reading it perfectly. Though he noticed the French translated into modern English, and he was used to his 'older French', in a sense. Whenever Alexander spoke, he sounded like he didn't understand the slang used today, and that’s because he really didn't. Thomas had tried to help him as much as he could, but it was hard teaching a founding father all the modern ways of speaking.

Alexander had always loved speaking French. He loved the way it flowed off his tongue. He just loved the way it sounded. Hell, he didn't mind when even Jefferson spoke French. You could hear his Virginian accent slip through slightly when he said certain words, but the French sounded beautiful. He loved when Jefferson spoke French, he loved when Angelica spoke French, and he loved when Lafayette spoke French.

The brunette had missed his friends so much. He missed the Frenchman, he missed Mulligan, and he missed Laurens. He missed Washington, Madison and even Jefferson. He missed all of his kids, Eliza, Angelica, Peggy, his mother, his brother-- he just missed everyone from his life as _Hamilton_.

He closed his eyes and shook away the thoughts of the people from his life as Alexander Hamilton. He was now Alexander Fawcett. He needed to get Thomas to help people, or he needed to fall in love with him. He was stuck here, and people could see him. He was Alexander Fawcett, and he needed to see his friends and family again. He needed to redeem himself. So, in order to do that, he needed to pass these tests. He would go to school with Thomas, he could protect him.

Alexander could maybe fall in love with him, but that was hard when most of his heart was still with Eliza. Thomas and he had talked about it earlier: How could Alexander fall in love with his client if his heart was still with Eliza. The redhead had explained that it's like when your spouse passes away. Your heart is always going to be with them, but soon you know you have to move on. You know it's time. He still loves Eliza, but the thought of him falling in love with Thomas is not foreign in his racing mind.

He thought about the teenager. He had a nice body, and he was very tall. While he shared the same name as his enemy, Thomas was nothing like Jefferson. He shared some of the same beliefs, but they weren't close to Jefferson's. Jefferson's eyes had been cold and uncaring, while Thomas' eyes had been soft and inviting. Thomas was always there for Alexander. He would hug him daily, and the thought of that made Alexander's chest warm. He smiled at the mere thought of Thomas' hugs.

How tightly he would hold the small man, and how he would always call him 'darling'. How they would listen to musicals together, and sing along (even if Alexander didn't know most of the words). While Alexander missed his life with his friends from the 1700's, he would also deeply miss being with Thomas.

He often thought if he were to ever leave Thomas, would seeing Jefferson's cold hazel eyes be worth it? Would drinking whiskey with Lafayette again be worth it? Would seeing his wife be worth losing Thomas and their memories? Alexander didn't know the answer, but he didn't have to answer it. He didn't have to pick one-- Thomas or his life before. He didn't have to pick an answer from the test. He could leave it blank, and let God figure that out. The answer was out of his hands, so he didn't have to do a damn thing about picking one or the other.

Alexander thought about him and Thomas being together. Would people accept them? Back in the 1700's, people didn't accept men marrying other men, or even men acting affectionate towards each other. You could get killed for it. Thomas claimed that people had accepted gay couples nowadays, and Alexander went with Thomas' word. He was from this era, so he assumed he knew what he was talking about.

The angel realised he was zoning out, so he snapped back to what he was doing, and went back to taking the test. When he had finished, he got the principal, who got a Spanish teacher to do the oral test. He passed with flying colours in the Spanish section. On the French one, he held a conversation in French, and the principal had basically asked him some questions about himself.

After ten minutes of holding a conversation without slipping up, the principal smiled and said, "That was perfect Alexander! I think you'll do great in our Spanish History class. Now, mathematics. This is a test based solely on real life money and situations." Alexander nodded and began the tests.

Once finished, he began the physics test. He looked at it, and he didn't know anything about this. He guessed on what he knew from hundreds of years ago. He took the black bow out of his red hair and ran his hands through it. He handed it in with a look of disgust on his face. The woman laughed and said, "Not a science person, huh?" Alexander shook his head, and he got the last test, which was on AP United States Government.

It was basically analyzing the Constitution and the Government in all its stages. He aced all the questions about the government when it was first formed and purely guessed on the government today. He didn't understand a damn thing, like how many people from each state go into the Senate. He did it on what seemed fair.

He handed the test in and the teacher told him that he could go to the cafeteria and get some lunch. He scanned around for Thomas, saw the afro and walked over to him. He was sitting next to a man, who Alexander remembered was named James. He smiled and sat down next to Thomas. The kid who was right across from James and Thomas raised an eyebrow and said, "Who the hell are you?"

Thomas looked next to him and saw the deep brown hair and eyes.  He smiled and hugged the small teenager, exclaiming, "Alexander!" Alex chuckled and hugged the man back. When they pulled away, James was now looking at him. Aaron said, "Again, I say, who the hell are you?" The redhead smiled and said, "I'm Alexander Fawcett. And you are?" The man said sceptically, "I'm Aaron Burr." The teenager nodded.

James said, "I'm James Madison. Nice to meet you, Alexander." The immigrant smiled at James and said, "Likewise, Mr Madison." James chuckled and Burr said, "Are you a descendant of someone? Because if not, you can't sit with us." James rolled his eyes and said, "Okay Regina George. Anyways, he's a descendant of Aaron Burr, third vice president. I'm a descendant of the fourth president, James Madison. And I'm pretty sure you know about Thomas being related to Jefferson." Alexander nodded his head.

"No, I'm not a descendant of any founding fathers. But, I wanna know if you know anybody who is a descendant of Alexander Hamilton." Burr raised one eyebrow again and said, "Why?" Alexander chuckled and said, "I'm a huge history nerd. I love learning about Hamilton." James said, "Oh than you must meet Elizabeth! She goes by Eliza, though. She's obsessed with the musical Hamilton, and she's a descendant of him as well."

Alexander looked James in the eye and asked, "Where is she?" Thomas said, "Alex, I don't think that's a good idea." Alexander smiled and said, "You know me. When did I ever listen to what people wanted me to do?" Thomas sighed at the underlying message and James pointed to a girl with long dark brown hair sitting across the lunchroom. He said, "That's Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton. Yes, her parents made her middle name Schuyler."

The brunette nodded and went over to the young girl. He sat down next to her, as there was another brunette, only a woman, on her other side. She turned to him in surprise and said, "Oh, hello! Who are you; I don't think I've seen you around here before." Alexander smiled sadly, she was so nice. She reminded him so much of his Eliza. "I start school here on Monday; I'm just getting a tour today. I heard from someone that you're a descendant of Alexander Hamilton? Do you know which child of his you're from? Sorry if that didn't make sense."

The girl smiled and said, "No no, it's fine. I understand what you're asking. I get asked that lot anyway. I'm from his daughter, Eliza Hamilton Holly." Alexander looked down at the table, and he shakily smiled. God, he missed his kids so much. He didn't get to see them grow up. He didn't get to watch them from above in heaven. No, he had to redeem himself. She tapped him slightly, and said, "What's your name?"

He looked up and noticed her friend looking at him too. He said, "I'm Alexander Fawcett." The girl nodded and said, "Your name is Alexander, and mine is Eliza. It would be pretty funny if we were to date." He smiled and the girl said, "You're pretty cute, but I'm taken." Alexander raised his eyebrow, just like Aaron had done. She motioned towards the brunette and said, "This is my girlfriend. Her name is Maria. She's a descendant of Maria Reynolds, from her daughter Susan Reynolds. In fact, they share the same name, Maria."

Alexander looked the brunette right in the eye, and he felt something inside of him. He looked away and looked back at Thomas' table. He saw the man looking at him. He willed away the tears in his now brown eyes and said, "That's pretty neat." Eliza nodded and said, "Yeah, we're known as the descendant school. We got descendants from Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, Aaron Burr, John Laurens and Maria Reynolds."

Maria added, "You forgot Lafayette!" Alexander snapped his head over and whispered, "What?" Maria said, "Yeah, Eliza here forgot Lafayette. His name is just Gilbert Lafayette, but he insists on being called solely Lafayette. He's not here today though; he left a few days ago. He's going on a vacation back to France for the holidays." Eliza nodded and said, "Yeah, just picture a French version of Thomas. Only a little bit more sassy and feminine, if you can believe it or not."

The two girls smiled and Maria grabbed Eliza hand, which caused the girl to blush slightly. Eliza said, "We tend to all hangout together, or we did. Thomas started to distance himself ever since he turned eighteen in the beginning of the school year. He kept mentioning his friend Alexander, and I'm pretty sure you're him? Tommy described you as 'an annoying little ginger with the brightest eyes ever.' but that hair colour doesn't seem to match up quite exactly?" Alexander smiled slightly and said, "Yeah, that's me. I uh, I dyed my hair a deep brown recently. I don't why he distanced himself though."

Eliza waved it off with her free hand but Maria said, "It's okay. Maybe now that you're going to our school, he can hang out with us again. We're planning a little New Year's party at Eliza's house. Just the descendants, well besides John Laurens, because he's our teacher. That would be inappropriate, even if he is kinda cute." Eliza gave a fake gasp and said, "Six months strong and you're still crushing on Mr Laurens." Maria said, "Babe, you know I'm not. He's kinda cute. Plus, I'm a lesbian."

Alexander nodded his head in agreement even though he's only seen him once for about a minute, "He is kinda cute." Eliza gasped and said, "Maria, he's gay! We need to ship him to someone!" Maria said, "No, we don't. Plus, how do you know he's gay? He could simply realise he's attractive. Like me. I can realise Mr Laurens is kinda cute, doesn't mean I wanna bang him." The brunette cut in and said, "I'm actually, um, bisexual. I prefer boys though." Eliza smirked and scanned the room. Alexander went to question her, and Maria said, "She gonna ship you with someone." Alexander furrowed his brows and said, "Ship?"

Eliza gasped and said, "You don't know what shipping is?" Alex shook his head. "Oh god, I need to show this boy some Jamilton fan-fiction." Maria shook her head and said with wide eyes, "No, no you don't." Alexander said, "What's Jamilton?" Eliza said, "Well, there's this musical Hamilton. Yes, it's based on Alexander Hamilton's life. Jamilton is Hamilton and Jefferson." Alexander held in his gag and said, "People ship him and Jefferson together? They hated each other."

Maria threw up her free hand and said, "Thank you! Someone understands!" Alexander chuckled, when Eliza said, "Oh please. You're just a Lams shipper." Alexander made a face of confusion and Maria cut him off, saying, "Lams is Laurens and Hamilton. I ship it because it historically happened. They actually loved each other. _'Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you. I shall only tell you that 'till you bade us Adieu, I hardly knew the value you had taught my heart to set upon you.'"_

Eliza made a face and said, "Why the heck do you have that memorised?" Maria smirked and said, "Because I fucking can, and it actually did happen. Admit it, your something great grandfather was secretly a little gay." Eliza smiled and said, "Yeah, for Jefferson." Maria scoffed and let it go.

Alexander said, "People know about the letters that Hamilton wrote to Laurens?" Maria nodded and said, "Yeah, where have you been?" Eliza added, "Wait, you even have a little bit of an accent!" Alexander smiled and said, "I'm from the Caribbean." Eliza smiled and said, "Like Hamilton! Speaking of him, are you a descendant of our dear Hamilton? I mean, according to what Thomas said, you had ginger hair and bright eyes."

"W-What do you mean?" Alexander hesitantly asked. Eliza said, "Hamilton was known for having fiery red hair and violet blue eyes. You had at least one of those, but the blue eyed gene could have been dominated by the brown eyed gene. My mother has the 'Hamilton' looks, as she's the one related to him. I don't because I got most of my looks from my father. Also, you're short: Hamilton was short and shortness runs in the Hamilton family."

Maria added on, "I know that the same names stay in the families. Like in the Jefferson family, they have Jane, Peter and Thomas. The Hamilton family tends to repeat Elizabeth, Angelica, John and Alexander." Eliza nodded, "Yeah, my mother's name is Angelica!"

Alexander quickly shook his head, "I'm not related to Hamilton in any way."


	4. Chapter 4

It was now Christmas break, and Andrea Jefferson had taken a liking to Alexander. She had gotten used to him, and took him out to get school supplies. Alexander made a joke to Thomas, that his mother was the true angel here, and not Alexander himself. Thomas had rolled his eyes but lightly agreed. His mother had been a little less firm about him being a true Jefferson since his father had left. His father was the person that made Thomas a Jefferson, and he 'didn't have the balls to stay', so why bother with worrying about his last name? Not all Jeffersons are good people. 

He was sitting on Thomas' bed and Thomas was working on something at his desk. He was playing a Broadway musical soundtrack, and Alexander thought it was nice. Though, it was time for Alexander to do what he did best: over think everything possible. He thought about his John Laurens first.

John was his first love. He fell in love with his closest friend from the war. He remembers being on the battlefield with John, and he remembers the feeling of his dirty blonde hair. How soft it was, and how it felt when Alexander ran his hands through it. He remembers drinking whiskey with John and having John tie the pitch-black ribbon into his bright red hair. The contrast in colour was shocking. He loved the way John would look at him with his soft, inviting, caring blue eyes. The way he could read Alexander like an open book, even though the man was a burned book that had been forgotten about by most. 

He remembered writing countless letters to John and walking up the steps in Washington's Headquarters in Valley Forge to see him. His room had been just below John's and he would sneak up there late at night. He would be there for John when he hit his head on the ceiling, and he would lay a soft kiss on his forehead. They would go down to the kitchen and try to get some small amount of food together. They would act like two teenagers in love. Though, that changed once he met Eliza. He loved her so much, but a little part of his heart still belonged to John.

It was like that little saying 'you never forget your first love'. Alexander Hamilton stood by that saying his whole life. He loved his wife, but he would always love John. Now, he couldn't help but think of his wife. He thought of his wedding at the Schuyler Mansion. The thought of Eliza's dark brown, almost black eyes. The way her lips felt against his. Her soft hair the flowed through his ink-stained fingers. He remembers the broken look on her face when he published the Reynolds Pamphlet. 

Alexander remembered Maria. He remembered the feeling of her lips, how scared she was, how there were bruises all over her body. He remembered the rough texture of the parchment in his hands. It was the letter from James explaining how he knew about the affair. He remembers the sinking feeling in his stomach when he realised how screwed over he was. He remembers the feeling of dread spreading like wildfire through his body. He remembers his heart cracking into two at the mere thought of Eliza divorcing him.

He didn't want to stay dwelling over those thoughts, so he shook his head and remembered his old friends and co-workers. He remembers the feeling of wanting to strangle the red-headed tombstone to death every time he purposely disagreed with him during a simple cabinet meeting. Alexander remembered how lean Jefferson was, and how they shared the same hair colour. How they both had fiery red hair. It matched their personalities: both having a fire inside of them, waiting to write down their passionate beliefs. Alexander may have hated the man, but he was willing to admit now that Jefferson gave him a challenge.

Though, the more that he thinks about it, him and Jefferson were quite different. He was a hurricane; he tore everything in his way apart, with no remorse at all. He wanted to be named, chased and watched. He only cared about his legacy. Jefferson was more of a tornado. He would hold it all inside until he burst, but it would only last for a few minutes. Once his outburst was over, the skies were clear and the sun was out shining brightly as always.

No one could deny that Jefferson had the same level of intellect as him. He would make Alexander get frustrated, in a good way. Jefferson was nothing more than a challenge to him, and he loved it. When Monroe had told Jefferson about Hamilton's affair, the man had kept his mouth shut. He had to admit that Jefferson was always a man of his word. He was also quiet in public, and always spoke with a lisp and strong Virginia accent, and Alexander Hamilton missed it.

He missed meeting up with Madison and Jay to confer on their essays for the Federalists Papers, before the latter got sick. He remembers how bright Madison's blue eyes were, even if he had to look down into them. He saw how brightly they shine, how they matched the intelligence in his own eyes. How _blue_ they were. Alexander missed those intelligent eyes. He missed telling the other two men that they were going to write twenty-five essays together and publish them under 'Publius' and that they wouldn't reveal themselves for a few years. He remembers Madison coming to him, coughing slightly, saying he wrote twenty-nine.

Alexander remembers James Madison's favourite part of his essays. He had memorised it, as it was beautifully written. He remembers reading, _"Liberty is to faction, what air is to fire, an aliment without which it instantly expires. But it could not be less folly to abolish liberty, which is essential to political life, because it nourishes faction, than it would be to wish the annihilation of air, which is essential to animal life, because it imparts to fire its destructive agency.”_

Hamilton remembers telling Madison that he had written fifty-one essays. He remembers the look of disbelief on Madison's face. He remembers the questioning glare in the bright blue eyes. How different they were from Jefferson. Jefferson's hazel eyes held confidence that was never spoken- only written. Madison's bright blue eyes held a burning passion to reach a level of something. And for the life of Alexander Hamilton, he couldn't figure what level Madison wanted to be on. Madison had yearned for something, but no one could figure it out. 

Madison's brown hair held age, like many of the men Hamilton had worked with. Jefferson's red hair turned grey with age and stress, just like Hamilton's. Alexander hated it, but looking back he realised how similar he and Jefferson were once again. They were both spectacular writers and had a way with words. They tried to overpower each other, neither wanted to fall into a submissive state of mind. They _had_ to overpower each other.

Alexander remembers Gilbert as well. There was no way he could forget him. He remembers when the young French immigrant first came over to America. Alexander himself had not been here that long, but he had taken the man under his wing. Alexander was the one who translated what Washington was saying to the young Frenchman, who had an incredible amount of sass. After Washington had cursed out Charles Lee, Gilbert had claimed it was 'one of the best things ever'. Alexander would do anything to hear his French accent again.

He remembered how he would often ask Gilbert how he could be friends with a man like Jefferson, and Lafayette would just shrug. Alexander missed every time Gil had called him 'mon petit lion', which was a nickname he hated at first. But mainly, Alexander remembers the war with a man like Gilbert. He remembers how Gil had not been given troops to command yet, but he was fine with it. He knew the time would come. Hamilton remembers when Gil went back home to France, as the Americans needed more help in the war.

He had come back to America in 1780 and was given a high position in the Continental Army. Alexander lastly remembers The Siege of Yorktown with General Lafayette. He remembers hugging the Frenchman once they had won the war. His son Philip was about to be born, and he was being asked to help lead the new country through this hard time. 

Alexander, of course, remembers his first-born son, Philip Hamilton. He remembers how when the boy was a few months old, he had written to a friend that Philip smiled too much. He was trying to be sarcastic, but it didn't come off that way. Alexander loved his son, but Philip was way too eager to protect their family name. When Eacker had praised Thomas Jefferson and claimed to be an Aaron Burr supporter, it was full of tension. Though, once he said the Hamilton family were damned rascals, it crossed some type of line for Philip.

He had his friend walked up to the 27-year-old lawyer and challenged him to a duel. They duelled, and no one was hurt. Hamilton had never been so relieved to see his son. He was breathing and alive and _fine_. He wished he could have stopped him from confronting Eacker the next day. His gun had gone off, injuring Philip, and Hamilton had to watch his son die a slow, painful death. He saw the life leave his son's eyes. He felt his son leave when he passed. He hadn't felt the pain that Burr did when his wife died. Alexander Hamilton was not numb.

He thought he was numb when his father left. He claimed to be numb when his mother died next to him in bed. He knew he was numb once the hurricane hit. He was scared, but he was numb. He was numb throughout the war, and on the night of his marriage, he thought he felt something. When he had the affair, he was numb. When he published the pamphlet, he knew he would feel nothing again. Then, when his son died, he felt true pain. A part of him had died alongside Philip on November 22nd, 1801.

The once redhead remembers how Angelica Jr. had a mental breakdown due to her brother dying. She had flipped out and Alexander Hamilton was once again numb. He could have prevented this. He shouldn't have had the affair. If he didn't have the affair then there would be no need for Philip to defend the Hamilton name. He wouldn't have died and Angelica Jr. wouldn't have had her mental breakdown. 

Alexander could not forget about his sister-in-law's. Angelica was quite something else, but he had missed Peggy. He didn't get to spend much time with her, as she fell quite ill very suddenly. He often wrote letters to her, wishing that she gets better. Peggy had passed away before Philip did. Alexander felt like a sister of his had died. Angelica matched his level of intellect. She was friends with Gilbert and Jefferson, and she perfectly understood Hamilton. His wife was there for him but Angelica understood him perfectly. 

There was no one- besides his wife- that Alexander missed more than his kids. Philip, Angelica, Alexander Jr., James, John, William, Eliza, and Philip II. He didn't get to watch most of them grow up. He didn't know what they had done with their lives. He couldn't even watch from the sidelines or from up in heaven. He still had yet to redeem himself. His family was probably wondering where he was. His mother has been waiting and waiting, and he was still nowhere to be found in heaven. His mother was probably looking all over for her second son, and he knew the pain of not being able to connect to your loved ones in the afterworld.

One thing Alexander Hamilton was not looking forward to was meeting John Lavien and James Hamilton Sr. in heaven. John Lavien had taken everything of his mother's. The house, the land, the books-- _everything_. He and James were left with nothing after their mother died. It was at this point when little Alex claimed to himself that he was numb. And when the hurricane hit, and when he was almost drowning, he begged and pleaded not to see his dad while in heaven. He had abandoned the family when they needed him the most. He didn't want to get charged with bigamy, so he _left._

Second to last, Alexander remembers the first president vividly. He remembers watching and admiring the man who led an entire army through its lowest point. The red or brown haired leader was incredibly tall and acted as if Gilbert and Hamilton were his sons. They were the sons he never had. Alexander remembers hearing that the president had died. He had died on his 19th wedding anniversary. Again, Hamilton claimed that he was forever numb.

Alexander remembers the man who took his life, and he didn't care that Aaron Burr had killed him. He had gotten over it, which he should have done a few hundred years ago. He remembers the pain in Burr's almost black eyes. How he could see the shattered glass laying on the floor from his wife's death. Alexander knew that pain. He had described it himself when his mother died. Alexander knew that pain that was held in Burr's eyes too damn well. His violet-blue eyes held the same pain once Philip had died.

The man was about the same height as him, and Alexander can't shake the picture of the gun pointed at him. He had fired at Burr, but he had missed terribly due to his hands shaking. He tried to calm his nerves, but his first son had died in the same spot and that was something he couldn't just shake off. He felt everything slow down once the gunshot was heard. He saw the bullet flying towards him. He felt it pierce his skin and the harsh feeling of the ground. 

The warm ground was in no ways welcoming. It was the harsh reality of his life, or so the end of it. Once he hit the ground, he knew he would be dead. His head fell slack against the dirt and he relaxed. He knew he was dying at the hands of one of his lifelong friends. This was the reality for Alexander Hamilton.

He clearly heard the metal gun falling to the ground, next to him. His second had rushed over to him, and they (along with his doctor) had placed him in a boat. He was rowed back across the Hudson river, and he could smell the light saltwater in the air, as the Hudson had mixed freshwater with saltwater. The smell of salt was strong for him, and the feeling of his own warm blood on his hands was blinding. The summer sun was blazing on his tanned skin, and it felt like heaven. He knew he would be getting there soon. Or so he hoped.

Alexander felt himself relax in the boat. The rocking was crazy and felt water get into his bullet wound. He felt the sting and sharp pain, but it was calming. He was no longer numb, but it wasn't a bad thing. He could feel his own life slipping away, and he wondered if this was how Philip felt, only somehow more scared. This was his death. This was how he was going to die, and that's okay. Though, in the back of his mind, he knew this is how he would always be remembered. He knew that when people remember Alexander Hamilton, they'll instantly think of the duel that took his life away.

He won't be remembered as the poor, bastard immigrant. He won't be remembered for being a Major-General in the War for Independence. He won't be remembered for being the first Secretary of the Treasury. He won't be remembered for his fifty-one essays. He won't be remembered for helping write the president's farewell address. He won't be remembered for his fights with Madison and Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton will always be remembered for his worst mistakes. He will be remembered for his affair with Maria Reynolds. He _is_ remembered for the Hamilton-Burr duel.

The past redhead felt pity for Burr. Aaron Burr will be judged on the worst thing he's ever done in his life. Granted, he did kill a man, but he isn't remembered for being Vice President under Thomas Jefferson. He isn't remembered for being a Senator for New York. He isn't remembered for him being a great lawyer. He is simply known for killing a man. 

Thomas was looking at the man who he had fallen in love with and noticed the tears in his brown eyes. His tears had always been the same colour as his natural eyes, and Alexander had explained that it was due to him being an angel. Thomas had to admit, the colour was painstakingly beautiful, but he didn't want to see them. That would mean Alexander was upset, in pain or both, and it pained Thomas. The black haired man noticed the vacant look in his beautifully brown eyes and shook his thigh slightly.

The man jumped and a blue tear fell from his eyes. He wiped it away quickly and just smiled shyly as Thomas. The older man furrowed his brows and said, "Alex darling, what's wrong?" The brunette blushed slightly and said, "I just got way too into my thoughts." Thomas nodded and sat on the bed next to Alexander. "Wanna talk about it?" Alexander gave him a lighthearted shrug.

"Eh, basically I just remembered everyone from when I was Alexander Hamilton. Like Jefferson, Washington, Lafayette, Eliza, and Burr." Thomas nodded and placed a hand on Alexander's knee. "What made you start thinking about them?" Alexander smiled at the light touch and said, "There are so many descendants at the school. I dunno know I'm gonna be able to cope with it. I mean, Eliza is technically a descendant of myself when you think about it."

Thomas nodded and said, "Well, we're actually having this New Year's party. It's with everyone but Lafayette and Laurens. But if you don't wanna go to it, that's totally fine!" Alexander shook his head, "No, it's fine. I think I can handle it. Plus, Eliza told me about it before." 

"Ah. Well, Eliza, Maria and I really want you to go. They've been texting me to ask you about it." Alexander smiled and said, "Yeah, I'll go. I still want to meet this Lafayette guy. He seems pretty nice. And, if he's anything like my friend from the war, I'll be the happiest guy on Earth!" Thomas smiled at how enthusiastic Alexander is. "Alright, I'll text 'em now and let them know that you're coming." 

Alexander saw Thomas grab his phone and he asked, "How does that work?" Thomas chuckled and said, "I'll show you another day. It's quite complicated actually. You press a bunch of buttons and you can talk to people." Alexander blinked, and Thomas said, "Yeah, I'll show it to you another day." Alexander smiled once more.

He watched over Thomas' shoulder as he was typing and was utterly confused. He was telling Eliza something. He saw the chat and on the other side, someone else replied. He furrowed his brows and heard Thomas chuckle. He said, "Alexander, I told you I would show you another day." Alexander groaned and said, "I'm sorry! It's confusing but it intrigues me. Like why is it so small?!"

"For the last time, I'll show you another day!" Thomas complained at Alexander. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a more historical side to this chapter, so I had to do some research. I tried to nail Jefferson's eye colour, and Madison's natural hair colour. I tried to get their heights more accurate. I also changed how the duels are represented in the musical since this is historical Alexander Hamilton. Here is some of the research I did on the duels:
> 
> For the Eacker/Philip duel, the two boys stood ten paces from each other and didn't know what to do. They awkwardly stood there, and Eacker had shot him. Eacker had praised Thomas Jefferson in his 4th of July speech, and Eacker was also a supporter of Aaron Burr. George Eacker was a 27-year-old lawyer and when a 19-year-old Philip Hamilton and Richard Price confronted Eacker on November 20th, they agreed to duel. Dueling was illegal in New York, so they dueled at Weehawken, New Jersey. Alexander and his son Philip were incredibly close, so Philip quickly wanted to defend his father's name. A record of the duel says that shots were exchanged and no one was injured. The next day, Philip faced Eacker and somehow got shot from Eacker’s dueling pistol. He died the next day.
> 
> For the Burr/Hamilton duel, it was like a volcano. It was many events leading up to another. Though, when Burr had become vice president under Jefferson, the latter man distanced himself from Burr, as he did not agree with his beliefs. Hamilton had published something in a newspaper saying that Burr should not be trusted in the government and was a disgrace. Burr had challenged Hamilton to an "affair of honour"-- a duel. They had met at Weehawken, New Jersey on July 11th, 1804, and there are many different stories to this infamous duel. Hamilton's second claimed that he had raised his gun into the air and fired. Burr's second claimed that Hamilton had shot at Burr and missed. There is also speculation that Hamilton had messed with the trigger, so he would need to put less pressure, making it easier to shoot at Burr. Though everyone knows, Burr had shot Hamilton and the bullet had lodged in between his spine. He was taken across the Hudson River and was placed in a house. It was reported that Hamilton did not stop talking, and was the only one who wasn't worried that he was going to die at the hand of Vice President Aaron Burr. 
> 
> The same doctor who had treated Philip treated Alexander as well. Hamilton was placed in a house, where the people who owned the house kept it has a historical site. There was a large blood stain left on the wooden floors, that was not cleaned up for some time in honour of Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton died on July 12th, 1804 around 3 PM in the afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I got blue/army green hair now so thats cool. Enjoy the chapter my loves x
> 
> edit: THIS PROBABLY SUCKS BECAUSE FUCKING AO3 CLOSED WHEN I GOT ABOUT 2000 MORE (so around 4300 total) WORDS WRITTEN. IT WAS REALLY GOOD AND NOW YOU ALL HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS UTTER SHIT. i stayed up very late writing this because i hate myself and i wanna die and you guys deserve an update. im sorry this took so long my loves x

It was the day of the New Year's party and to say Alexander Fawcett was stressed was the understatement of the century. He was running around Thomas' bedroom and the older teen felt bad for laughing. He was just a few days shy of 18, and he was stressing. Thomas grabbed onto the smaller teen and said, "Alex, what did you do as Hamilton when you were stressed?" The two had a system. They would refer to Alexander now as Alexander Fawcett, where if they were talking about his life before, they referred to him as Alexander Hamilton or just Hamilton. 

"I would write with my favourite quill, but I don't have that here right now!" He said, with his voice louder than it needed to be. Thomas smiled and said, "Okay, what are you stressed about?" Alexander gave him a look that screamed 'did you really fucking ask me that?' He threw his hands up and said, "What if I slip up about being Hamilton? What if they ask me questions about myself and I reveal that I'm actually a fucking founding father?! What if they don't like me?!"

Thomas gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "Alex darling, it's going to be okay. I promise you it will be. We can go over some questions if you think that it would help calm you down." Alexander nodded and Thomas walked them over to his bed. He said, "It's only three o'clock. We only have to be there by six. It's a ten-minute drive to Eliza's. Don't worry, Lex, we got time. I promise." Alexander nodded and saw a soft black bear in the corner of his eye. He stood up and grabbed the bear. 

The older teen gave him a slightly confused smile, and it once again turned to a sympathetic one when the teen sat back down on the bed. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knee. He played with the red ribbon around the black bear and stared at it. Thomas saw the man biting the inside of his cheek and said, "What is it 'Lex?" Alexander shrugged and said, "This is the colour of the ribbon John Laurens used to put in my hair." 

Alexander fiddled with the soft material the bear was made of and Thomas said, "I have some black ribbon if you want me to put that in your hair." Alexander shook his head and said, "I'll get let it out. I don't understand those things you call hair bands." Thomas chuckled a bit and said, "Alright. Let's move onto the questions. First, when is your birthday?"

"January 11th, 2000." He said simply. Thomas nodded and said, "Hobbies that you like to do?" Alexander furrowed his brows and Thomas clarified, "Things you like to do." Alex nodded and shrugged, "I dunno. I like to write. I like speaking French and Spanish, as well as learning about American History." Thomas shook his head, "Nah, that's going to 'trigger' Eliza. She'll keep asking you if you're related to Hamilton. Drop the American History part and you're fine."

The red-head nodded and Thomas asked, "Where are you from?" Alexander said, "The Caribbean." Thomas clicked his teeth and said, "This is where you're going to have to lie a bit. They'll- most likely Eliza- will ask wherein the Caribbean. Say you don't wanna talk about it." Alexander asked shyly, "Why?" 

"If you don't want them to think you're related to Hamilton, you gotta play a sob story of how you don't wanna talk about it, or that you can't remember." Alexander nodded his head and Thomas asked, "Any brothers or sisters?" Alexander looked hesitant and Thomas said, "I recommend that you do not mention your brother, James." Alexander got slightly defensive over his long-dead brother, "Well why the hell not? James was there for me. James never left-- unlike everyone else in my life." 

Thomas put his hand on Alexander's knee and said, "I know sweetheart, but if you don't want them to be suspicious, you gotta ignore and or forget about him." Alexander pushed Thomas' hand off of his knee and said, "Shut up." Thomas' heart hurt a little bit, but he smiled and scooted closer to him. He took the bear from him and playfully said, "Mine." Alexander lunged at him, reaching for the bear, which he held behind him. 

Alexander groaned when Thomas stood up off the bed and of course, the red-head stood up as well. Thomas put the fluffy black bear above his head and Alexander said grumpily, "You're just as tall as Jefferson. I detest your height." Thomas smiled innocently and shrugged his free arm. Alexander jumped, reaching for the bear. Thomas chuckled when the small teen got nowhere close to it. He pouted and just when Thomas' arm was about to give out, Alexander hugged the muscular man.

He looked up at him with big, innocent violet-blue eyes and said, "Tommy, can you please give me the bear back?" Thomas' own brown eyes widened and he couldn't help himself when he put his free arm about Alexander's waist. He slowly brought the bear back down to Alexander's height and slowly handed it to him.

What Thomas wasn't expecting was for Alexander to stay put pressed up against his chest. He thought the red-head would have moved out of his way once he got what he wanted, but it shocked Thomas when he put his head on his chest. He held the black bear in one hand, and the other was wrapped around Thomas' torso. The older teenager blinked and put his other hand around Alexander's waist. All that was heard in Thomas' ears were the heater from across his room and Alexander's soft breathing.

Alexander, on the other hand, had been listening to Thomas' soothing heartbeat. It had picked up just a little bit when Alexander had placed his head on the strong chest, but the redhead just realised he probably shocked Thomas, thinking that he was going to pull away. He let his eyes flutter shut and Thomas asked softly, breaking the silence, "Why do you like the bear so much?" Alexander just hummed and kept his eyes shut.

"I dunno. It's soft, and it reminds me of my past, believe it or not." Thomas nodded and he said, "See the white leaves on the red ribbon? It's a maple leaf; I got that bear when I went to Canada." Alexander opened his eyes and looked at the red ribbon, he remembered seeing it once or twice in his other, more recent, lives. Though, he didn't know it was the quote on quote 'symbol' for Canada. 

Thomas asked, "Have you ever been to Canada?" Alexander shrugged slightly and said, "Yeah, I went to Quebec back in the 1700's. I fought there with Burr for a very short time in September of 1775." Thomas nodded and he rocked them slightly. Alexander looked at the clock and said, "It's three fifteen." Thomas looked over as well and saw he was right. "We should get ready then," Thomas added.

Neither men moved from their embrace. Alexander's eyes were now closed again, and Thomas placed his chin on the soft red hair. He left a soft kiss on the hair and slowly broke apart from Alexander. He smiled sadly and said, "I gotta show you how to use a shower." He grabbed the smaller hand and laced it with his own, and pulled him towards the bathroom. He kneeled down on the cold marble floor and said, "This right here is for the hot water. Here is the cold water, and this is what you do to turn it into a shower."

Alexander furrowed his brows and Thomas said, "Here, come give it a try." Alexander got on his knees as well and Thomas motioned to the hot water. He tried to turn it one way, and Thomas chuckled, "Other way, babe." Alex flushed slightly at both the pet name and the embarrassment. He turned it the other way and jumped back slightly when water came pouring out of the faucet. Thomas laughed and said, "That's gonna be really fucking hot, so lemme fix it." 

Thomas lessened the amount of hot water and put a bit of cold water on to get more pressure. He stood up and reached a hand out towards Alexander. The redhead took and Thomas lifted him off the ground. He used a little more force than necessary and said, "Wow, you're really light." The red head had crashed into his chest and looked up at him. Thomas said, "Déjà vu." 

The red head furrowed his brows and said to Thomas, "Why did you just say 'already seen' in French?" Thomas chuckled and said, "I tried to be funny, but I forget that you're from the 18th century. Déjà vu is a 20th century saying, meaning that when something happens, it feels like you've seen it before. Just a few minutes ago, you were hugging my chest and now you're doing it again." Alexander flushed and stepped away from Thomas, stuttering out an apology.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I didn't mind at all." Thomas said, calming the man. Thomas walked over to the shower controls and made it go through the shower nozzle instead. Alexander heard the pipes clacking slightly and stared wide-eyed in wonder. This was so different from life in the 1700's. 

The water started speeding out of the top and Thomas quickly closed the thick black shower curtain. He said, "Alright Alex, please take off your clothes." Alexander chuckled lightly a bit and took off his shirt and covered his chest with his arms. Thomas sighed and stepped forward, moving his arms away from his chest. He took in his body and fell even more in love with the man. Alexander blushed, saying, "I don't like my body. I have a lot of scars from the war." 

Alexander turned his head away from Thomas' gaze and heard, "Darling, it's okay. I don't mind if you have scars or not. I have a few from moments I'm not proud of." Alexander furrowed his brows and Thomas took off his shirt. He was greeted with amazingly flawless abs and saw the many dark lines near his hips. Alexander reached out and lightly ran his fingers over them. They felt bumpy and weird.

He quickly pulled his hand away.

He looked up at Thomas' face and saw him with slightly glassy eyes. "Alex, your scars were caused by the enemy. Mine was caused by myself." Alexander saw the tears gathering quickly in the brown eyes, and the whole moment felt so vulnerable. He had never seen Thomas cry before. "I used my dad's razor when I was about 14. I would grab the blade and then cut my skin. M-My 8th grade mathematics teacher gave me a pencil sharpener and I smashed it. I took the blade and I used it to cut myself. We were very close, and he doesn't know about it and we drifted apart."

A few tears fell from the brown eyes and Alexander's instinct kicked in. He held Thomas' face in his hands and wiped away the tears as more started to fall. Thomas placed one hand on top of Alexander's and put his other one around his waist. Alex leaned up on his tiptoes and placed his forehead on Thomas'. Of course, Thomas had to lean down to fully connect, but it was sweet. It was their own moment. 

-

Alexander and Thomas had arrived at the New Years party and honestly, Alexander had been expecting lots of booze and dancing. He should have known better, but to be fair he didn't really know these people. He hadn't even fully met Lafayette or Mr Laurens. Though the red head has seen Laurens, he hasn't talked to him. So, when Alex was greeted with a nice house and stereo, he figured there would be some weird modern music playing.

He saw Eliza, Maria and some older woman with red hair and blue eyes. The unknown woman smiled at the two and said, "Thomas! Glad to see you again!" She hugged him and he hugged back. She pulled away and turned to Alexander and asked, "Oh, who are you?" Alexander smiled and reached out his hand, "I'm Alexander Fawcett." The woman ignored his hand and pulled him into a hug. He smiled and hesitantly hugged back. 

Once the hug was over, he turned to Eliza and gave her a side hug. He gave the same greeting to Maria as well. Once the welcomings were done, the woman said, "I am Angelica Hamilton, Eliza's mother." Alexander nodded and she then asked, "Eliza said this was a descendants party of sorts. May I ask who you're descendant of?" Eliza waved her mother off, saying, "Eh, it's not official without Laf here, so Alexander's allowed. Plus, he's got the Hamilton looks, so he can pretend to descend from him."

Thomas gave Alexander a look, and the red head shrugged him off. Mrs Hamilton said, "Anyways, I do have champagne here tonight, since most of you are almost, if not already, eighteen. If you do not want to drink, that's totally fine. I also have sparkling cider." Alexander smiled at the motherly vibe Mrs Hamilton gave off. "What would you two like?" Thomas said, "I'll have the champagne and Alexander?"

The red head said, "I'll have the same as Thomas, thank you very much, Mrs Hamilton." The women said before walking off, "Please Alexander, it's just Angelica." Thomas noticed a look in his eyes, like he was about to start filing through his memories, so he placed a hand on Alexander's shoulder, and the look quickly disappeared. He saw Eliza's dark brown eyes look at his hand, Alexander's face, and then his own. She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

He quickly removed his hand and shook his head.

Eliza just smiled and grabbed Alexander's hand, dragging him to the living room. The other two followed him. Thomas sat down on the couch and Eliza made sure Alexander sat next to her. They quickly engaged in a conversation, and Thomas saw Maria sit down next to him. She smiled with her red lipstick elegantly lining her lips, "They really do click, don't they?" Thomas knew why they 'clicked'; Eliza was related to Alexander. He nodded and smiled at the duo. 

Maria saw Mrs Hamilton carrying a bottle of champagne and four glasses. She promptly got up and helped Eliza's mother. The woman smiled gratefully and set them down on the coffee table. Angelica opened the bottle and began to pour the alcohol into the flutes. She handed all four of the teenagers their respective flutes and then Eliza said, "Thomas, why does Alexander not quite know of the musical Hamilton?"

Thomas chuckled and said, "I mean, I showed it to him. We didn't get that far into the second act; you know how sad it is." Eliza jokingly said, "Oh, you're one of those people who can't get past Say No To This?" Alexander smiled fakely and nodded his head. Eliza popped up and announced, "I'm gonna play the soundtrack, I'll be right back." 

Maria smiled affectionately at her girlfriend, but rolled her eyes and sighed when she heard the stupid soundtrack. Don't get her wrong, she loves the musical, Eliza just overplays it sometimes. They heard the telltale sound of the first few notes, and then a knock on the door. Eliza answered it, and a minute or so later James and Aaron had joined the rest of the people in the living room. James had sat down on the other side of Thomas, while Aaron awkwardly sat in the middle of the two groups.

Eliza smiled and shouted, "Everyone does their parts in the musical! Go!" Eliza stood up and pulled Alexander with her. Aaron stood up, leaving Maria, James and Thomas sitting silently on the couch. Eliza pouted at them and said with fake disappointment, "Aw, poor act two people!" Thomas scowled at her, and Aaron said, "How about they do their act one person instead? Like you know how Laf is played by Thomas, Mulligan is played by Madison and Maria is played by Peggy? They can do that instead!"

This time it was Maria who scowled at the group, "I have like five lines." Aaron shrugged and sassily said, "That's not my problem. Go talk to Mr Lin-Manuel Miranda about it if you truly have a deep-seated problem." Maria only flipped him off with a scowl on her face and then crossed her arms over her chest. Eliza said, "How about Maria plays Washington or Laurens?" Maria just huffed and said, "I'll play Laurens. That way I get to flirt with Alexander and drink my ass off." Thomas huffed and rose up off the couch once Maria did so. James reluctantly followed as well.

Eliza restarted the song and Aaron started it off in a bored tone. Maria said Laurens' lines in a bored tone as well and Thomas smirked. He could tell Eliza was getting discouraged on how they weren't taking it sincerely, so when it came to be his lines, he walked over to Alex and Eliza. He said his lines about slavery and messed around with Eliza and Alexander all while doing it. When Alex started giggling, he knew it was worth it. James also said his lines, only he was messing around with Aaron. 

Aaron finished his little rap part, and it was then Alex who followed up with his lines. Thomas wanted to start laughing because he and Alexander himself were the only ones who knew what was actually happening. The actual Alexander Hamilton was singing his part in a musical about himself. He managed to keep himself together until the end of the few lines.

Eliza had sung her lines in a way that had Maria all over her. Her eyes held a loving look in them and Thomas realised that Maria must not have ever heard Eliza really sing. She was looking at her girlfriend in wonder. At the very end of her lines, she had looked over at Thomas who nodded. She wanted him to sing Washington's parts. He did as he was 'told', and once he started, Alexander had looked at him in a way he didn't know how to describe it.

He so badly wanted to say it was the same way how Maria looked at Eliza, but he wasn't stupid. Alexander was probably just shocked. Thomas could sing just fine, though he just didn't do it often. He saw a look in the bright violet-blue eyes and he so deeply wanted it to be more than just surprise. He was desperate for there to be another level to those bright shimmerings. Thomas has never wanted something as so badly. He just wants Alexander to be his and his only. 

Throughout the rest of the night, the mood had been kept light and festive. The group of teenagers had acted out the whole first act (which included Alexander reading most of his lines) and only a few songs from the second act. They only acted out the funny songs, like What'd I Miss, Cabinet Battle #1, Washington On Your Side, We Know, and The Election of 1800. Though it was around 11:45 PM when Eliza said, "We should all kiss someone to ring in the new year!" 

James said, "Yeah, that'd be great but there are two females and four males. Not to mention that the two females are dating each other." Maria just scoffed and stated, "Please. You can kiss a guy. You'll fucking live, James. It's not like Eliza just asked you to have sex with another guy."

Aaron laughed a bit, and Eliza smiled brightly at her girlfriend. She added, "Yeah, just say 'No Homo' afterwards and you're good." James rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, who's kissing who?" Maria gave him a look and said, "I thought it was kinda obvious but Eliza and I will be kissing," She was cut off by Thomas said, "God, I sure hope so." She just rolled her eyes but continued on, "James will be kissing Aaron and Thomas will be kissing Alexander."

Alexander's azure eyes widened and said, "I-I'm kissing Thomas?" Thomas smirked and stood up from his spot on the other side of the couch. He said whilst walking over to the red head, "What Lex? You sayin' you don't wanna kiss me?" He sat down right next to Alexander who's face was bright red. He stuttered and replied, "I um, I," Thomas cut him off and dropped the smirk. "Lex, it's okay. The kiss doesn't have to mean anything."

Deep inside, Thomas really wanted the kiss to mean something. He really fucking wanted to kiss Alexander, and he is silently thanking Eliza for this opportunity to do so. He saw Alexander smile radiantly and said, "You know what? Why not?!" Thomas so badly wanted to believe those bright eyes that shined, but he knew better. He saw a little bit of fear in there, but mostly hesitation. He would deal with that a little bit later into the night.

-

Soon, with a minute until the new year 2018 started, each person got a bit closer to the one they were supposed to kiss to ring in the new year. Thomas sat right next to Alexander, James sat down next to Aaron on the other side of the couch from him and Alex, and Maria pulled Eliza out from the kitchen. Thomas looked around and noticed each two people had their own separate conversations. James and Aaron were probably speaking about some project due when they go back to school after break, and Eliza and Maria were talking about other Broadway musicals.

He turned back to the red head and said, "Darling, if you don't wanna kiss, we don't have to." Alex half-heartedly shrugged and Thomas suggested, "I can just kiss your cheek and make it look I kissed you if you're afraid of them judging you." Alexander looked into his brown eyes and said, "I just, I dunno." Thomas put his hand on Alexander's cheek and said, "What is it, Lex? You can tell me."

"It's just-" He looked around at the other four to make sure they weren't paying attention. "I'm supposed to make sure you help people and I'm meant to keep you safe. I'm not supposed to be hanging out at a party and kissing you." Thomas sighed and went to reply, though he heard the others counting down from ten. Thomas really wanted to kiss Alexander, but he would never force the man to do something he truly didn't want to. He just wasn't going to kiss Alexander tonight. 

"3...2..." When he heard the last number, he wasn't expecting to feel soft hands cupping both his cheeks and pulling him forward. He felt soft lips press against his clumsily, and he was confused. He waited for a few seconds but when he heard James and Aaron speaking, he began to move his lips against Alexander's. He wrapped his hands around Alexander's waist and he felt Alex follow his actions gradually.

The two only pulled away when they heard James cough slightly and say, "No homo." Aaron laughed but said, "Yeah bro, no homo." Eliza and Maria just chuckled but they notified that the other two boys had broken apart. Alexander's cerulean eyes had some type of shimmer in them, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. Thomas imagined he looked just like him, only his flushed cheeks a bit less visible due to his darker skin colour. 

Eliza said, "Well look who decided to stop making out." Thomas only now took the time to notice that his hands were still on Alexander's waist. He only took them off when Alexander noticed his hands were still on Thomas' face. They grinned shyly at each other and managed to catch their breaths. Maria just studied Thomas and smirked. Thomas' blush got darker and he looked away from the darker skinned girl. 

-

It was just when Thomas had closed his eyes he heard the soft calming voice of Alexander saying, "T-Thomas?" The older man hummed, letting Alexander know that he was awake and paying attention. "I-Is it bad that I want the kiss to mean something?" Thomas quickly sat up and asked, "Lex, is it okay if I sit up there with you for a little bit?" The red head nodded and stirred a bit, giving Thomas some leeway for when he gets up.

Thomas had gotten up and left his small pile of blankets on the floor. He sat down in the spot on Alexander's left side. He regarded the black bear was grasped tightly in Alexander's petite hands. He saw Alex's fiery red hair burning in the darker lighting of the room. His eyes were also glowing. He was picking lightly at the soft black fur and fiddling with the ribbon. He said, "Darling, did you like the kiss?" Alexander moved the red and white ribbon a little bit and nodded. "Do you want it to mean something?" Alexander tightened his grip on the stuffed animal and nodded once again. 

He chuckled and said, "Well, if I'm being honest, I kinda want it to mean something as well. I really liked the kiss." Alexander flushed red and lightly pushed Thomas' bicep. He chuckled and said, "I mean, you kinda shocked me there, darling. You seemed afraid to kiss me, and then all of a sudden, there's someone kissin' me and I didn't know what to do at first." Alexander blushed even more and playfully hit his bicep a few more times.

Once the playful moment had calmed down, Thomas just looked over at Alexander and smiled. The red head said, "Can you stay here in the bed for the night?" Thomas nodded his head in a calm way, but he was internally freaking out. He would be sharing a bed with Alexander. He could hardly contain his excitement, but he had gotten used to it. He couldn't let Alexander know he was in love with him.

The two of them had laid down and were just laying there side by side. Thomas had asked once they laid down, "There was no need for you to stress. They all loved you, and you didn't once slip up about being Hamilton. They didn't even ask you any questions. Honestly, that's weird. So, I'm just warning you now, they're probably gonna interrogate you all about yourself on your first day in school." He paused, and then said, "Oh, by the way, did you ever get your classes yet?"

Alexander shook his head and said, "No, I get it the first day. They said they're gonna give me classes similar to yours. Can you come get it with me?" Thomas nodded, "Yeah, of course." The silence was actually rather calming. Thomas broke it by asking, "Sweetheart, why are your hair and eyes glowing in the dark?" Alexander chuckled and said, "Maybe for the same reason that my tears are the colour of my eyes." 

"Ah. It's 'cause you're an angel. But why?" Thomas urged. Alexander just hummed and said, "I dunno. It could just be my magic wanting some way to escape. Like before, my magic would mainly be used to not be seen by other people. Now, it needs some way to let go, so it doesn't just get held up inside of me." Thomas nodded and the silence took over the two of them again. Though, it was broken by Alexander himself.

"Tommy, what does 'no homo' mean?" Thomas couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing and Alexander went back to hitting his bicep. "Thomas! I'm serious. Stop laughing at me, you asshole!" Thomas calmed his laughter slightly for Alexander's sake and said, "It's more like a joke. If two guys do something that is considered gay, or homosexual, they say 'no homo' in a way to prove that they're not into other guys. Eliza and Maria were just messing around, and so were Aaron and James."

Alexander nodded and said, "Wait, so am I supposed to say no homo after we kissed?" Thomas sat up a little bit slightly, resting his head on the palm of his head and looked at Alex. He said, "Unless you want to just try and make it into something platonic." Alexander said, "I liked the kiss? So do I say no homo?" Thomas shook his head and said, "Lemme ask you this: would you ever want to kiss me again?"

The redhead blushed slightly and said shyly, "Um, yeah..." Thomas beamed and said, "Then don't say no homo. You were trying to have a gay moment, so just let it go." Alexander furrowed his brows and messed with the red and white trimming on the bear, "I'm confused with all these modern terms. Like I can speak like I'm from now, but I don't get the terms."

Thomas just smiled sympethically and responded, "Like what excatly?" He tried to remember some, "Like why did Aaron say the party was 'lit'? There was some good lighting, but I don't understand what he meant." Thomas said, "It's a term that means that the party was amazing. It was a good party." 

Alexander nodded and asked, "Why did James keep making suicide jokes and Maria kept saying 'relatable'? I don't get it; suicide isn't very funny." Thomas just shrugged and said, "It's the humour nowadays, as everyone depressed. It's common." Alexander nodded once more and said, "Ah. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now, good night Tommy."

Thomas smiled brightly at the nickname, but Alexander's eyes already closed so he couldn't see him. He just whispered, "Goodnight my darling." And if he saw the faint red blush on Alexander's cheek, then no one had to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know if Alexander Hamilton ever went to Canada in the Revolutionary War, though in this version I said he had been. I tried researching it, but I didn't get much of an answer. So, I remembered that Aaron Burr says in the musical, "Sir, I was a captain under General Montgomery until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec." I looked up the little part on a website and Montgomery had gotten hit by a cannon, not a bullet. "Burr reportedly attempted to carry Montgomery’s body from the field, but couldn’t due to the snowstorm (part of Montgomery’s strategy was waiting for the cover of bad weather), enemy fire, and the fact that Montgomery was taller than him." I figured if Burr was there, I could stretch it and say Hamilton was as well and that they fought together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically the life of a modern highschooler in unnecessarily deep details. btw sorry for such a long wait. i've had a bit of writer's block with this story so i basically explained my entire day in this chapter :))
> 
> ps you guys get lafayette because i made y'all wait so long!!!

The first day of school was today. Andrea had bought Alexander some of his own clothes mainly because Thomas' clothes could not fit Alexander. For a few days, the smaller boy had been wearing Thomas' clothes. He used some older pants that would sort of fit the smaller boy and a regular shirt. Alexander felt so tiny in the shirts but Thomas, on the other hand, loved every moment of it. The older male had felt so possessive of the man and couldn't keep his hands off of him. Whether it was just a hand on his shoulder or hugging him from behind, he just couldn't keep his hands off of the smaller boy. Alexander wasn't complaining either.

The morning back was busy, to say the least. They both had gotten showers and now Alexander was trying to get his background story down again. He moved here from the Caribbean and Thomas is a family friend. Their stuff was put in binders and new notebooks were in stock for Alexander. 

Thomas grabbed his car keys and said, "Alright darlin', let's go." Alexander nodded and walked out the front door with Thomas. The older man hit a button on the keys and the doors unlocked. Thomas opened his car door but Alexander hesitantly puts a hand on the handle. "Lemme guess; you've never been in a car before, have you?" The teen shook his head and Thomas said, "Grip tightly and pull." Alexander tightened his hand on the handle and pulled hard. The door swung open and Alexander took a few steps backwards to regain his balance. 

He blushed when Thomas chuckled. The older man said, "Just get in the seat." Alexander sat down slowly and Thomas walked around the front of the car. He said, "Put your bag on the floor." Alexander did as he was told and Thomas crouched down. He pulled on the seatbelt and said, "You just pull and put it in here until you hear a clicking noise." Alexander nodded and Thomas dragged the seatbelt across his thin frame and pushed it until a clicking sound was heard.

"There. Now to undo it, you just press this little red button thingy, alright?" Thomas said with a light tone to not make Alexander feel upset. He pointed to the red button which would release the seatbelt. The younger man nodded so Thomas stood up and softly closed the passenger side door. He walked around the front and hoped it. He did his own seat belt, grabbed the keys and placed them in the ignition. When 

When the car roared to life, Alexander grabbed onto the seatbelt and brought his legs up. Thomas held in his laughter and said, "Lex, what's wrong?" Alexander said frantically, "Why is it moving like that? It's witchcraft, isn't it?" Thomas gave up on holding it in, so he started cracking up while trying to reassure his love, "No no! Baby, it's not that. It's modern technology." Alexander grumbled at him, put his legs down but still held tightly onto the seatbelt. 

"If you want something to hold onto for safety, hold onto this thing." Thomas pointed to the handle on the roof that was right above the window. Alexander let go of his seatbelt and held tightly onto the handle with his right hand. Thomas smiled at him and drove off to school with Alexander sitting in the passenger seat, terrified.

When the two teenagers arrived at the school, Alexander shakily got out of the car. He lightly closed the door and Thomas sighed. He walked around the car and opened the door. He slammed it shut, or at least closed it harder than how Alexander did it. Thomas had his binder and Alexander's in his hands and handed the respective one to his love.

Alexander smiled and they began to walk into the school. Since the school only let in at 7:18, Thomas figured it would be best to arrive about fifteen minutes early to get Alexander's classes down. They walked in the front door, Thomas showing his school ID and saying how Alexander was a new student who was starting today. The school officer nodded and let the teenagers into the building.

They went up to the counsellor office and Thomas knocked softly. A brunette woman smiled at him and said, "Ah, good morning Thomas. What can I do for you?" Thomas smiled and said, "I'm here with Alexander Ha- Faucette. He's new and needs his schedule." The woman nodded and said, "Alright, Faucette. How do you spell it?" Thomas spelt the last name and the woman then asked, "Middle name? I believe I heard you say something that started with an H?"

Alexander gulped and looked at Thomas in fear. Thomas answered cooly, "Middle name is Hamilton." The woman said suspiciously "Alexander Hamilton Faucette? Like, Alexander Hamilton the founding father?" Thomas chuckled and said, "His mother was a history buff." The woman nodded and let it go. Alexander gave Thomas a thankful look, and the older man just smiled at him.

She printed out a piece of paper and handed it to Alexander. She smiled and said, "My name is Mrs Neilson and I'm going to be your guidance counsellor. Normally, I wouldn't be, since your last name is Faucette but we wanted to make your time here in America easier. Also, your schedule is pretty similar to Thomas', as we wanted you to have a friend in some of your classes so you wouldn't be alone." Alexander smiled at her, she was nice. He nodded to what she said and began to read over his classes.

He started the day with English, then went on to AP United States Government. He followed that class up with Law then Creative Writing. He went to Business Maths afterwards and then he had B Lunch. After that was Spanish-Taught History, Political Science and he ended the day with Psychology. It seemed like a pretty good line up.

Mrs Neilson smiled at them and said, "I hope you have a good senior year here, Alexander." He smiled and he and Thomas walked away into the school lobby. Thomas motioned for the paper and he looked it over. He smiled and said, "Alright, we have English, Creative Writing, Lunch, Spanish-Taught History and Psychology together." Alexander smiled at him gratefully. Thomas looked at the top of the paper and smiled. "Okay, that's good. They have your locker combination on here. And... it's right next to mine. Let's go up and I'll show you how to work the locker."

The two of them made their way up to the third floor and Thomas walked towards the locker area. He put his hand on the first one and ran it down until he hit a certain locker. 3010. He smiled and said, "Alright. This one is mine, and yours is 3011, right here," Thomas pointed to the locker on his right and began to undo his own combination. He lifted up the latch and the locker opened. "It's easy once you get the hang of it."

Alexander nodded and Thomas asked for the paper again. Alexander stood next to him and Thomas said, "First, you wanna spin it a few times, about three actually. Then you go to seventeen, spin past forty-three, and then end on zero. Remember not to skip past the last one." Thomas opened the locker and He said, "Just put your coat in here. You'll need everything in that binder." Alexander shrugged off his coat and placed it on one of the hooks in the locker.

Thomas closed the locker harshly and shut his own. He adjusted his strap on his shoulder from his binder and said, "Let's go meet your English teacher." Alexander said, "Why do I need to have an English class? Isn't everyone, or mostly everyone in this school, fluent in English?" Thomas chuckled and said, "Yeah, but it's for grammar and reading stuff basically. You learn to analyze text, reading strategies, and writer longer and better essays." 

Alexander scoffed and said, "Please, have you read my Federalist Papers? I'd say they were pretty damn good." Thomas chuckled and said, "Yeah, trust me, I've read 'em. But you can't go around saying shit like that, Lex. Remember, you're Alexander Faucette." A mumble was heard, but Alexander reluctantly agreed anyways.

They arrived at the classroom and Thomas knocked on the open door to announce their presence. The blonde haired teacher smiled and said, "Welcome Thomas, and I'm assuming you're Alexander Faucette?" Alexander nodded confused. The woman gave a beautiful smile and said, "I'm Mrs Neilson. The one who I'm guessing you met early is my twin sister." Alexander chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, we look very similar, except she was born with brown hair and I had blonde." She said before remembering the task at hand.

"Oh, Thomas! I meant to tell you before the break and I'm so sorry for forgetting to do so!" Mrs Neilson said. Thomas gave a bright smile and said, "Its okay. What is it?" She smiled apologetically and said, "Madame Shahin wanted you and Alexander to speak to her French one and two classes about the benefits of being fluent in French." Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, I can do that. Alex, is that okay with you?" Alexander thought over it and shrugged whilst saying, "Yeah, I don't see why not. What periods would we be doing so? And what day, of course."

Mrs Neilson said, "It would be this Friday, which is why I meant to tell you before the break. During Lunch today you should go talk to her to get information on what you'll be talking to the classes about. On Friday, you two would be excused from periods one, four and six. She has French I periods one and six and has French II during the fourth period." Thomas and Alexander nodded and the older of the two went to reply but the bell cut them off.

"Excuse me boys, but I have hall duty. See you guys in ten minutes or so." She smiled, waved and walked out the classroom door. Alexander smiled and said, "She's really nice." Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, a lot of the teachers here are really nice. Only your law teacher can be a bitch if he wants to. Just don't get on his bad side." 

Alexander nodded and Thomas said, "There is an empty seat behind me, so you can sit there." Thomas walked over to his seat and threw his binder on the seat. He straddled the seat backwards and faced Alexander's seat. Alex slowly sat down in the plastic seat. He pulled out his schedule and handed it to Thomas. "Would I know anyone in my classes?" Thomas looked over it two or three times and said, "Yeah, you should be good."

He continued, "We have Eliza in this class, and she sits right in front of me cause Hamilton than Jefferson. You're with Eliza, James and Aaron in AP US Gov next period. Uh, sorry but you're alone in law class, but Eliza has a history class right next door. She can walk you there. You got Creative Writing with Lafayette and I and Business Maths with Maria. Lunch with all of us. Spanish-Taught History with me only, Political science with James and Aaron, and lastly you got Psychology with Lafayette, Eliza, Maria and myself. You should be set."

"Why are none of you guys in my law class?" Alexander said with a pout. Thomas smiled and said, "Sorry sweetheart, but we all took law in either our freshman or our sophomore year." Alexander blushed slightly at the pet name but he luckily didn't have to say anything because Eliza walked into the room yelling, "Jefferson!" Thomas smiled and said, "Yo, Liza, how are ya?" 

Eliza smiled and said, "I'm Gucci. Was your break lit enough for ya?" Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, it was definitely lit enough." Eliza chuckled and said, "You get it on with anyone?" She said, making a side eye at Alexander. Thomas blushed and waved a hand in a dismissive way. "Nah, but I may sometime. Plus, how'd ya know about that?" Eliza just smirked.

Thomas rolled his eyes at his best friend. They jokingly talked like all the other kids when in reality they normally didn't they just happened to great each other this time doing so. Alexander furrowed his brows at their conversation, not understanding a lick of it. Eliza smiled at him and said, "Yo, sup Alex." He smiled at her. Eliza set her school stuff on her desk and then sat on Alexander's desk.

"You're finally in school? Ugh, why would anyone want to go to school here? It's fuckin' horrible, my dude." Eliza said with a grimace on her face. Alexander just shrugged. Her eyes lit up and said, "Aye, lemme see your classes. I wanna know if we got any more classes together." Alexander didn't bother to tell her that Thomas already went over it, so he handed the timetable to her. She ran her eyes over it a few times and said, "We got Gov together, I got a history class right next to Forrest. Oh, and we have B Lunch- duh- together and we end the day together."

Alexander nodded and said, "Is it common to call professors by their last name only?" Thomas chuckled and said, "Yeah, but for us, or we Americans, mostly do it more for male teachers. Like for Law, you have Mr Forrest, but he's chill if you call him just Forrest. By November, even students who didn't have him called him Forrest. Mr Laurens, who we all have for Psychology, everyone just calls him Laurens. He also allows you to call him John if you want to. He really doesn't care. He said something along the lines of 'What you guys call me doesn't affect how you guys learn.' It was a pretty cool moment." 

Eliza added in, "Oh, plus Laurens is just like Forrest. They're actually pretty good friends. Laurens is a bit younger than Forrest, but it's creepy how similar they are. Like, they like to be dicks for fun. But if you get on their good side, or you're nice to them and treat them with respect, you'll get on their good side. Laurens is gay though, and he's dating some dude. Just like his ancestor. Forrest is straight and married but he's got no children." 

"How do you guys know so much about your teachers' personal lives? Like how Laurens is gay, how Forrest doesn't have any kids and how they're friends?" Alexander asked curiously. Eliza smiled, her nicer side was coming into play as she was more awake now. "They talk about themselves sometimes, and I dunno, we're just not assholes? More than half the school are just huge assholes who have no respect for teachers. They're people too and have some interesting stories."

Thomas nodded and said, "Yeah, we listen. Sometimes if Laurens is having a bad day, Eliza and I ask him about it. If we want to cheer him up we ask about his boyfriend. It makes him smile like nothing else. Honestly, Laurens in like the best teacher in the school -- Forrest is second -- and doesn't deserve all these assholes who treat them with no respect." Eliza smiled and said, "Preach, my dude."

Alexander nodded and guess he had to take Forrest and Laurens' actions into account. He wanted to make accurate observations about their teaching styles and if they were similar. The bell ringing cut off Alexander's thought, and Eliza jumped off his desk. She sat at her own desk and the class began.

Needless to say, Alexander didn't understand the point of an English class in 12th grade.

-

AP United States Government was pretty exciting for Alexander. He knew practically everything they had already gone over and now it was time for Law. Eliza and he walked up the steps to room 312. She smiled and said, "Here ya go. Mr Forrest, period three, law." He saw a blonde haired man who looked to be in his mid-twenties and walked over to him. He was leaning against the wall and Alexander said, "Hello, I'm Alexander Faucette." The man smiled and said, "Ah welcome."

The teacher walked into the classroom, motioning for Alexander to follow. He walked over to his desk on the other side of the classroom. He went through some papers and found a stabled packet. He handed it to Alexander and said, "Okay, so basically from September to late December we learned all about the Bill of Rights, the jury system, and we dipped a little into the Federalist Papers. Here are all the notes we took since September, you should know all of them."

Alexander flipped through them and handed the packet back to the blonde haired teacher. "I know all about that. Trust me." The teacher rose an eyebrow and said, "Really, let's start easy then. What are the three requirements for Presidency?" Alexander scoffed and said, "Must be born in America, be over thirty-five and a resident of the States for more than 14 consecutive years." Mr Forrest gave a smirk and said, "Okay, that easy. Now, name all of the amendments in the bill of rights." 

"Freedom of Speech, press, religion, petition the government and peacefully assemble. The right to bear and keep arms. No quartering soldiers. No unreasonable searches and seizures. No double jeopardy. Right to a speedy and public trial. Right to a jury in a civil case for more than $20. No excessive bail. You have unlisted Constitutional rights. Lastly, rights are given to states." Alexander said with ease. The thoughts of getting on Forrest's good side left his brain and was up for the challenge. He was once a lawyer and helped write the actual document.

"Last three questions; a plaintiff is in what type of case? What exactly is a plea bargain? Which branch technically has the most power in today's society?" 

Alexander tapped a finger on his jaw and smirked. 

He said, "Easy. A plaintiff is used in a civil case. In fact, they are the person suing the defendant. A plea bargain is a more common outcome for the defendant, who admits to the crime and gets a lowered sentence. Finally, all of the branches are equal. The founding fathers made it that way. Though, the Executive Branch actually has the least powerful job. It was designed that way so that we don't end up with another King George III." The bell had rung but Alexander kept going, "But, if I had to pick a branch, I'd say the Judicial branch with the Supreme Court. They impact our lives more so than the President does." 

A random kid said loudly and with a lisp to the redhead standing up near Forrest's desk, "Really, name a popular Supreme Court case that isn't Roe v. Wade!" Alexander smirked and said, "A very popular Supreme Court case was all the way back in 1803 with Marbury v. Madison." The kid said, "Explain what happened then."

"It cleared up the blurred lines between the powers of the Executive Branch and the Judicial Branch. It made a clear-cut line. It also established the process of judicial review to check if the law goes against the Constitution." Alexander said crossing his arms. The boy laughed and said, "Okay then."

When Forrest went to go change the subject another kid had a comment. "Yo, can we keep asking the new kid some questions? Use this as our test review?" Forrest looked at Alexander who shrugged and said, "Go for it. I'll go grade your homework assignments after I collect them." The class groaned but got out their essays that were assigned before the break.

A bunch of hands raised and Alexander picked one mixed girl with a cheerleader bow. She asked, "Okay, first, tell us about yourself. Like before ya came here." He nodded and said, "Well, I'm Alexander Facuette and I preferred to be called just Alexander. I moved here from the Caribbean." She nodded and said, "Cool. I'm Kennedy. Why do you know so much shit about this?" 

He shrugged and said, "I want to be a lawyer or politician when I grow up. I just remember stuff about these topics easily." She nodded and Alexander picked on the guy who had the lisp, "Yo, I'm Jerome. What court system do we currently have?" Alexander hummed and said, "Piece of cake; Adversarial Court System." He nodded and raised his hand once again. Alexander picked a kid with a Princeton hoodie.

"Can you quote the infamous 'all men' quote from the Declaration?" Alexander chuckled and said, _"'We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights; that among these are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.'"_  

Alexander looked around the classroom and saw Mr Forrest raising his hand. He smiled and picked on him as the adult had a cocky smirk on his face, "Can you recite the Preamble?" Alexander smiled and said, _"'We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union, establish Justice, insure domestic Tranquility, provide for the common defence, promote the general Welfare, and secure the Blessings of Liberty to ourselves and our Posterity, do ordain and establish this Constitution for the United States of America.'"_ Forrest's eyes widened and said, "How?!

"It's easy. Just create a little trick in your mind." Alexander asked another kid and she asked, "How many Presidents can you name by memory." He made a half-half symbol and said, "I can try; Washington, Adams, Jefferson, Madison, Monroe, Quincy Adams, Jackson, Van Buren, Harrison, Tyler, Polk, Taylor, Fillmore, Pierce, Buchanan, Lincoln, Johnson and Grant. That's it." 

The kid looked impressed with the first eighteen. He picked on a girl with green hair and said, "What's the most random fact that you know about the founding fathers?" Alexander thought over for a moment before answering, "President Washington tend to greet people with bowing and President Adams followed suit. President Jefferson changed that by shaking hands. But I also know that Thomas Jefferson named one of his sons James Madison Hemings."

The girl beamed and said, "Another fact please?" Alexander smiled and said, "Uh, I guess I'll name a few. Thomas Jefferson hated having his work edited. John Adams had a dog named Satan and it lived in the White House with him. Lastly, when Thomas Jefferson and John Adams visited William Shakespeare's house together in England, they vandalized a chair by chipping off chucks to keep as a souvenir." She wrote some words down and said, "Any facts about Alexander Hamilton?"

He gulped and said, "He lied about his age to seem more likely for apprenticeships. He was thirteen but claimed that he was eleven." She scoffed and said, "I knew that. Any other facts?" He shrugged and said, "In the popular musical Hamilton, it says that he raised his pistol towards the sky. That actually is false; it was only stated as such to keep the term 'waiting for it' into play. He fired at Aaron Burr and missed terribly. Also, it does the whole 'counting down from seven' for Philip's death, but he didn't get shot in the said duel. He went back to confront George Eacker and a gun accidentally went off."

The girl nodded and wrote more stuff down. Alexander smiled politely, "I'm uh, I'm good with the questions. Thank you." He sat in an empty seat in the very front. He let out a quiet sigh and forced his body to relax. He took in deep breaths and realised how much he fucked up. He should have just shut up and get on Forrest's good side and not act like a know-it-all bitch.

-

He had Creative Writing with Thomas and Lafayette and it was nice. They started working on a little poetry and a finished poem was due next Monday. Only he didn't get to talk to the Frenchman that much as he sat on the other side of the room and today wasn't a sharing day. Alexander went onto Business Maths. He looked around confused. He saw Maria and she smiled. "Ah, Alexander, right?" He nodded and she replied, "Well, there's an open seat in front of me-- the kid moved." Alexander smiled and sat down there.

The redhead turned around and she said, "Basically in this class, we learn useful shit. Like how to file taxes, mortgages, checking accounts and a bunch of other stuff. It's very helpful but you better like dealing with money and paperwork." Alexander smiled and said, "I'm very good with that type of stuff."

She chuckled and the bell rang. Class began and it went by pretty quick. Then he and Maria were heading down to the cafeteria. They sat at their designated table and saw Aaron and James already sitting there. They waved at him and Alexander sat down at his table. Thomas came up behind him and placed his hands on Alexander's shoulders. Alex smiled and looked over his shoulder at the taller man. Both of them smiled and Thomas sat down on Alexander's left.

Eliza soon joined them and took out her lunch. Maria got her lunch from the line and sat down next to her girlfriend. They both smiled at each other and Maria kissed Eliza cheek. They began eating and Alexander looked at the food on her plate. He tilted his head in a confusion. Thomas mentally awed, because Alexander literally looked like a lost puppy.

Maria raised a brow and said, "Yes Alex?" He pointed at her food and said, "What the living hell is that?" She chuckled and said, "What, do they not have chicken fingers and honey mustard down in the Caribbean?" Alexander opened his mouth but closed it. He shook his head and just ignored the food. James and Aaron looked at him simultaneously and James said, "So, Alex, how was half of your first day?"

Alexander shrugged and said, "It was good." Aaron asked, "Did you meet--" He was cut off by someone throwing their binder on the table. A Frenchman sat down gracefully but loudly (if that was possible) in between James and Alexander. He said, "Ugh, I actually want to--" He cut himself off and looked at the redhead. He rose a perfectly done eyebrow and said, "Ooh, who are you?" Alexander smiled and said, "I'm Alexander Faucette."

The man smiled and said, "Oui oui, you're the smart one who knows French and a lot of history. I heard about what you did during Law with Monsieur Forrest." Thomas looked at him and said, "What did you do during Law?" Alexander sheepishly said, "I kinda one-uped Forrest with all of my knowledge." Thomas groaned and let his forehead hit the table. Eliza said whilst munching on a chip, "Well, that good either be good or bad. You could be fucked and he thinks of you as a know-it-all, or he admires how much you know and all of your eagerness."

Alexander shrugged once more only this time he had a teasing smile on his face. The Frenchman said in a bored tone, "Anyways, I'm Lafayette, a descendant from 'America's Favourite Fighting Frenchman'." He looked at his white nails and his held hand out in front of Eliza and Maria. "Mar, what colour should I get next?" Maria looked at his nails and said, "I think you should go with a matte black." 

Lafayette moved his hand around slightly, showing off the slightly chipping white nails. He said with a mix of a grimace and a look of disinterest on his face, "I don't know. I don't really like matte unless it's a shade of red." She shrugged and Eliza said, "I think you should just get regular black nails." Lafayette whined, "That's boring, Liza. I want something new." Thomas grabbed Lafayette's hand and looked at the long white nails. Thomas said, "I think you should get a matte light blue. That colour would really pop with your skin tone."

The Frenchman looked at his left hand and smiled. "Thanks, Tommy dear. Can you come with me to get them done?" Thomas shrugged and said, "Sure why not." 

-

Lunch ended quickly as the whole group had a lot of fun together. Spanish-Taught History was pretty cool but different. Alexander switched on his Spanish part of his brain and sadly he was still in Spanish as he went to his Political Science class. He had a seat next to James and in front of Aaron. Alexander knew he picked the right class when sitting there. He was able to answer every single question and even helped out other students with the worksheet they needed to complete.

The group was in Psych class and they somehow all sat at a table together. Mr Laurens was explaining the project they were doing in a group of five. Thomas wrote all their names on the paper; Lafayette, Thomas Jefferson, Eliza Hamilton, Maria Lewis and Alexander Facuette. They began to fill out the pre-paper that Mr Laurens always requested be done. 

The class went by incredibly quickly and with five minutes left of class, Laurens started to go over the paper. He asked the answer for number eight and no one raised their hands. It was the first day back after the break and not to mention it was also the last class of the day. 

Mr Laurens turned to Lafayette and said, "Lafayette, didn't you get the answer?" Lafayette turned away from where he was talking with Thomas and said in a sharp tone, "I don't care!" And turned back to the conversation. Thomas' eyes were wide and Lafayette turned back to the deadly silent teacher. He blushed and said, "Oh, Monsieur, Mon Dieu. I apologise, I was talking to my dear Thomas. I did not mean to do such." 

Laurens said in a weird tone and said after taking a sigh, "Just answer the question please, Gilbert." He sounded defeated and Lafayette read off the answer. The bell rung dismissing the classes and Lafayette asked Thomas if he could drive him home. Thomas nodded and Lafayette explained how he was going to stay back, make sure Laurens knew how he honestly didn't mean it. 

The first day back was definitely an interesting one at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the sassy remark Lafayette said actually happened in my biology class. Also, Mr Laurens teaches two psychology classes and the rest of his classes are for history. Thomas has him for both subjects. Secondly, my English teacher (Mrs. Neilson) is a twin only her twin sister doesn't actually work at our school. Madame Shahin (pronounced Sha-heen) is actually my French teacher had a French exchange student come into our class to speak to us about France and the whole school system. Mr Forrest (my actual law teacher) can be a dick if he wanted to, but luckily I'm on his good side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, there is a talk of school shootings. if those massacres bother you in any way, i'd advise you to skip over the scene in the law classroom. stay safes, my loves. that is more important to me than any amount of kudos, comments or reads.

The rest of the week had gone by pretty smoothly and it was now Friday morning. Thomas and Alexander had gotten ready with about fifteen minutes before they had to leave if they took the car. Thomas smirked and grabbed Alexander's hand, pulling him out the house after grabbing their bookbags. He closed the door and locked it before running down to the corner. Alexander followed him and arrived there out of breath. No one else was there yet as almost no one took the bus at this stop. 

Alexander grabbed onto Thomas' bicep and saying, "Tommy, what are we doing here? It's cold!" Thomas wrapped an arm around him and brought him closer to his chest that was covered in a big fluffy coat. "We're gonna ride the bus today! I'm gonna show you the true life of a high schooler in 2018!" Alexander leaned in closer to Thomas' warmth and mumbled, "Fun."

Thomas smiled and about two minutes later, the large yellow/orange bus came rolling down the street. The doors opened and Thomas let Alexander go in first. The bus driver stopped him and Thomas said, "Family friend of mine. We're only taking the bus today. My mother sent a letter Monday." The driver nodded and let the two boys walk down past the seats. They found an empty seat and Alexander got the window seat. 

He slid in and looked at the world outside. The seat was cold, as well as the window itself, but the air surrounding him was warm. It was comforting. Thomas slid in next to him and put their book bags at their feet. The bus started to drive away from the street corner and head to the next stop. Thomas and Alexander's stop was the third, so they had some time to relax and wait. Thomas checked the time on his cellphone and clicked it shut. Alexander looked at it and said, "Can you teach me how to use that? Some kids have been asking for my number and I just shrug. I don't know what that means but I think it involves that little box thingy."

Thomas laughed and said, "Of course. You being a guardian angel and all-- you can know the most random facts about history you weren't even alive for but you simply cannot hold a computer without getting terrified." Alexander hit Thomas' bicep while defending himself, "Hey! I wasn't technically alive for it, but I was still around for it. I heard all about it. If it happened in the Colonies at the time--pardon, I mean states-- then I know about it. I can list off facts about the Battle of Yorktown just as easy as I can for World War II or September 11th, 2001. And that new stuff is creepy. I don't like it. It's scary."

"Yeah, I'll admit," Thomas started, "some of it is pretty scary. Like how you can unlock your phone with your fingerprint or detonate a bomb from a hundred feet away. Technology is scary, and I honestly don't blame ya for it." Thomas handed the phone to Alexander. The younger of the two held it carefully in two hands. Thomas chuckled and said, "If you want to fit in and not look like you're from the 1700's then hold it like this," Thomas moved the phone in Alexander's grasp and changed the way his fingers were holding it. 

He smiled at Alexander. He said, "You can turn on the phone by pressing here," He pointed to the power button, "or here." And clicked the home button on the iPhone. The screen lit up and Alexander's eyes widened. On the screen, it showed two missed messages from Maria, one missed message from Eliza and a post that showed that Lafayette tagged Thomas in an Instagram photo. A few Snapchats and other Instagram notifications but nothing too important. 

"You'll use your finger to slide the screen, starting here," Thoma said, sliding his finger across the screen. A few numbers popped up and Thomas said, "You'll need a password to actually get on the phone now." Thomas put in his password and the apps were shown. Alexander stared at the phone in awe.

The bus came to a stop and a mixed boy walked into the vehicle. He saw Thomas and made eye contact with him. He smirked a bit and sat down on the seat next to Thomas, across the aisle. He crossed his arms slightly and said, "Thomas, pleasant surprise to see you on the bus this morning, but who is this cute little sweetheart?" Alexander's face flushed and he pressed himself closer to the cold window. The bus began moving again and Thomas rolled his eyes and said, "C, this is--" 

The unnamed boy cut Thomas off and said, "Uh huh. I want the pretty little boy to talk to me himself." Thomas sighed and relaxed his posture a bit. Alexander crossed his own arms in hopes of keeping his body heat near his chest. In this moment, he wanted nothing but to hide his face in Thomas' chest. He wasn't exactly comfortable with this, back from the era of which he felt the most at home, boys never openly flirted with other boys. It was forbidden.

A hand was placed on his knee for a millisecond and Thomas mumbled something in French, _"He's not a threat."_ Alexander nodded and the boy said, "Damn, he knows French? That's hot." Alexander sunk into his seat slightly, wondering why Thomas wasn't stopping this. The boy spoke up again, "Babe, all you gotta do is tell me your name. Here, I'll tell you mine. I'm Charleston and I'm a senior." He could sense how uncomfortable the redhead was.

"I'm Alexander." The redhead finally said. Charleston's whole demeanour seemed to change. He gave a bright smile and said, "Nice to meet you, Alexander. Or should I say enchanté?" Thomas looked at Charleston unamused and said, "Step outta here with your French one knowledge." The boy smirked and said, "Fuck off you slave owner." Thomas groaned and said, "We may share the same name but I'm not a slave owner! That insult is getting old, Charleston." 

Charleston made brief eye contact with Alexander but in that short amount of time, he winked at the man. "Yeah, but it never fails to get under your skin." Thomas grabbed his phone back carefully from Alexander and said, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm black. I could never own slaves." The man looked at Alexander's small body and said, "Fine, maybe you couldn't, but I bet he could. I mean, he is white after all."

Thomas just looked at the other senior in disgust and said, "Why are we even having this fuckin' argument in the first place?" Charleston smiled at Thomas and said, "I dunno man. You tell me." Thomas gave a light grin back and said, "You just like fucking with me, don't you?" Charleston laughed and said, "Man, I fuck with everyone. But for real though, it was nice seeing ya on the bus again. Text me sometime, man." Thomas nodded, "Yeah, will do."

The conversation ended there as Charleston grabbed his earbuds out of his pocket and placed them in his ears. Alexander broke the silence between the two of them by saying quietly, "You two have a weird relationship." Thomas chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's why I told you he's not a threat. He just flirts with anybody new, male or female. He shouldn't flirt with you again though." Alexander nodded and he said as an afterthought, "Am I technically white?" 

Thomas thought for a moment and said, "No? I don't exactly know. I mean, the guy who plays you in the musical is Puerto Rican, but you're from Nevis. If I remember correctly, the country is mostly African. And the rest, which is like five percent of the population is white or mixed. You're technically Nevisian, though you identify as American. And fuck this I'm not going to delve into all of this shit. Let's just say you're Latino. Your skin does look tan, so I dunno."

Alexander nodded as though he understood it all but he really didn't. He would ask Thomas to help him research more about his birthplace later tonight.

-

 Law class was interesting. The warm-up question was _'What's your opinion on victim counts in mass shootings? Be prepared to explain.'_ Alexander wrote down his answer. Mr Forrest walked to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat. Some students looked up and others didn't give him their attention at all. He smiled at the ones who did make eye contact. He began, "Okay, this question is not very clear, but there was a good way to explain it simply. Basically, the question is asking should the perpetrator count as a victim of the actual crime. Ken, you start."

Kennedy smiled and said, "Okay, see I think they should be counted. A victim of a crime is still a victim. Without that event, their life wouldn't have been taken." Alexander raised his hand quickly and Forrest motioned for him to go. "Well, I do not think that the attackers should be counted in the victim count. They are the reason those other people died or have gotten injured." Kennedy interrupted, "Yes, but the perpetrators are still human. Their lives were still lost. A victim is still a victim."

Alexander scoffed and said, "Really? Take for example Columbine. Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold killed thirteen innocent students. Fifteen total deaths that day, yet everyone seems to know the names, Harris or Klebold. What about Rachel Scott, the first victim? Everyone knows the name of the persons committing the crime-- no one knows the victims. The killers are not victims of the crimes. Yeah, they may have been bullied and a victim of the poor schooling systems, but they were not victims of the crime. Those victims, like Rachel Scott, were scared for their lives. They did not have a choice. Harris and Klebold chose to shoot up the high school. They chose to kill themselves in the library. Those victims did not choose their fate, unlike Harris and Klebold."

The class was silent. Alexander had made a damn good argument. Even Kennedy didn't have a reply. She whispered out, "You're right." Alexander nodded. She continued, "Columbine shocked the nation. Now, I go to school and I see the flag at half-staff. It's always a thought 'why is the flag down today?' or 'what shooting happened over the weekend?' Forrest, I'm fucking tired of always seeing that damn flag down! Columbine isn't even on the top ten deadliest mass shooting list anymore. Those fuckers don't deserve to say that they're victims. They chose that fate at the very end."

Forrest smiled and said, "This was a very interesting debate we had today in law class. I do not know how you managed to do it, but you somehow convinced Kennedy to change her mind, Alexander. Kudos to you." Alexander smiled at the law teacher. He felt proud of himself. "Though I wished you used more PG language." Kennedy gave a slightly embarrassed smile, but Forrest continued, "Luckily, Alexander brought up exactly what we're going to be learning about. We're gonna start a documentary on Monday, but watch a short video today. No question sheet for Monday's documentary, I want y'all to actually listen. Columbine, Virginia Tech and Sandy Hook are all mentioned. Alexander, would you give us a little insight on these three events?"

Alexander nodded and the knowledge instantly came to his mind. This was the time he thanked himself for his knowledge. "Columbine happened April 20th, 1999. Seniors Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold entered the school around eleven AM and planted two twenty pound bombs in the cafeteria. The two began shooting students outside of the school and students in the school heard. The bombs never detonated when Harris and Klebold wanted them too. Twelve students were shot and killed, along with one teacher. Twenty four other students were injured. Lastly, the two perpetrators shot themselves in the library, where the most deadly portion of their attacks took place."

Forrest nodded and said, "Now Virginia Tech?" Alexander instantly started,"The Virginia Tech Massacre took place on April 16th, 2007. Seung-Hui Cho shot a freshman female and male student near their dorm rooms. He fled back to his own and sent many videos to NBC news. He posed in a few photos and the first two had him appearing normal. The others had him dressed up, pointing two guns with a blank, angry or psychotic look on his face. He walked into the building and began shooting students there. By the end of his rampage, he had killed twenty-seven students and five staff members resulting in thirty three deaths, including Cho himself."

"Lastly, Sandy Hook?" Alexander took a deep breath and began talking. "Sandy Hook Elementary School was in Newtown, Connecticut and happened on December 14th, 2012. Twenty-year-old Adam Lanza entered the elementary school and shot twenty young kids. They were between the ages of six or seven. Also, six staff members were killed. Earlier that Friday morning, Lanza had killed his mother. Later, Lanza had killed himself. I'm going to end it there because it's still way too recent and too sad to talk about. Though, the school has been demolished because people couldn't step foot inside the building after knowing what had happened."

Forrest nodded once more and said, "Thank you, Alexander. Now that everyone has a basic understanding of the three deadliest school shootings in your times, we'll watch the video." He got the video started and played it. Alexander watched intently and took in all the information, how these three school shootings had rocked the nation. He went to the back of his warm-up packet and scribbled one question on it. 

_'Why do they all act like it's a game?'_

_-_

Lunch with Thomas' friends was something that Alexander had gotten used to quickly. They had many weird conversations but today's definitely took the cake. Maria sat down next to Eliza and stared at James and Aaron. They questioned her intense gaze and the table had gone silent. Lafayette looked up from his Tumblr and rose an eyebrow. 

"Let's play Fuck, Marry, Kill." She said simply. Alexander went to question her and the whole idea of this game but Thomas grabbed his hand. Alexander looked over at him with a curious look in his eyes. Thomas shook his head and Maria said, "James. You start." 

James sighed but nodded along. Maria smirked and said, "Plot twist; it has to involve historical people." James rolled his eyes but motioned for her to continue. She thought for a moment before saying, "Walt Disney, Hitler, and George Washington." Thomas scoffed and said, "Could that combination be any more random?" Maria ignored him, keeping her eyes on James. Said man thought for a moment before saying, "I hate myself, but fuck Washington, marry Walt Disney and kill Hitler. No choice about the last one, but I'd marry Disney cause he's rich, right? And I think Washington was hot, from reports back then." Maria nodded and the game continued.

James looked at Aaron who was across the table and said, "Hmm. How about Eric Harris, Osama bin Laden and Adam Lanza?" Aaron groaned and said, "Really? You gotta give me all the fucking murderers?" James gave Aaron a blinding smile and said nothing in reply. Aaron crossed his arms over his chest and said in a bored tone, "I'd fuck Lanza, marry Harris and kill bin Laden. Now, can we not name super modern people? Like that's just fucking creepy!" 

Thomas nodded in agreement and Aaron looked next to him and said, "Maria! My one true love!" Maria rolled her eyes in reply but Aaron continued, "Christopher Columbus, William Shakespear and Catherine the Great." Maria smiled and said, "Easy; I'd fuck Catherine 'cause I'm a lesbian. Like, I'm gayer than Thomas." Thomas didn't even protest. He just nodded along and listened along. "Marry Shakespear cause he could write like no one's business. And I'd kill Columbus because he was a racist little shit."

The group seemed satisfied with her answer, so she turned to her girlfriend. She smiled and said, "Okay Eliza. Mozart, Napoleon Bonaparte and Thomas Jefferson. Like, the president. Not the one who's about to hook up with Alexander." Thomas' cheeks burned and he said, "I am not!" Alexander was confused but he remained oblivious, wanting to hear Eliza's answer as he actually knew these people. While he only knew one personally, though he hated the man, he still knew of them, and that they're from his time period.

Eliza blushed slightly at all the eyes looking at her. She said, "Um, I think I would fuck Thomas Jefferson, cause people think he was hot? Like, he has, sorry, had red hair, and I like that colour." Eliza smiled gently at Alexander who returned the gesture. "I would marry Mozart because he was super talented. And I would have to kill Napoleon because of how he like fucked up the French army after leading them into the freezing temperatures in Russia." 

Lafayette, for once, spoke up. He complained, "Okay, but Napoleon was hot as fuck. Like, damn! A man who could lead an entire army into war-- fuck! That's hot!" Lafayette bit his glossy lips and Thomas stared at him in disgust. Lafayette felt the gaze and looked at Thomas shyly and said, "Yes?" Thomas shook his head slightly, saying, "What-- when-- why?!" Lafayette smiled, his perfect white teeth on display, "Cause I can." 

Thomas rolled his eyes and Eliza was looked at Alexander playfully. She said, "Madison, Burr, or Jefferson?" Alexander's face turned bright red, he instantly remembered all the times with those three men. Most of their time together was spent together arguing, though one time he ate dinner with Madison and Jefferson. It was one of the few times where a peaceful silence surrounded the three men.

"I'd fuck, um-- actually I dunno. I'd kill Burr, but I don't wanna fuck or marry Jefferson? But I could never kill him. I respect him way too much to do that." Thomas put his hand on Alexander's lower thigh, warning him to stop and just answer the question. He luckily got the hint and just said, "I'd fuck Jefferson, marry Madison and kill Burr." 

Alexander went to turn to Thomas to ask him, though Lafayette gasped out in horror. He was looking at the screen, which had the camera up. He was looking at the black line on his eye, and Alexander didn't know what they were. They weren't anything he was familiar with. 

Thomas turned to look at the Frenchman when noticed the problem with the eyeliner. A part had smudged, probably from Lafayette's constantly watering eyes. Where ever the Frenchman went, his eyes watered. Maria one day asked him why he didn't get waterproof make up, and he claimed he was too poor. When everyone called bullshit, he just groaned and said that he was lazy. He had found the perfect liquid eyeliner for him, and he didn't want to bother finding a good waterproof one.

He took a deep breath and looked up from his phone screen which held his reflection. He pouted his lips at Maria and said, "Mar, I forgot my make up. Do you happen to have the liner on you?" Maria nodded and grabbed her pencil case. She now kept the liquid liner in their, as well as lip gloss, for Lafayette only as he frequently forgot his make up at home. And if she needed to use it once or two times then that wasn't too important.

He handed out the cheap but still efficient eyeliner to Lafayette. He smiled and went to apply it before frowning. He looked at the brand and said, "Did you happen to not bring the ELF kind? That one works really well."

Maria smiled sheepishly and said, "I left it in my bathroom. Sorry, Laf." He smiled painfully and looked at the eyeliner in dismay. The wand was too long. He had bad vision and just today he didn't put in his contacts. He woke up late and didn't have enough time. He grabbed his glasses but was only planning on using them when needed. Plus, you couldn't apply eyeliner with glasses on. 

Thomas, sensing his dismay, asked, "You don't have your contacts in, do you?" Lafayette shook his head, still looking at the eyeliner container. Thomas groaned, "Laf, you need to wear them. How bad is your vision?" Lafayette did a half half symbol with his hand. "Eliza, Maria and Aaron are blurry, but I can see 'em." Thomas sighed and went to say something but was cut off by Lafayette talking once more. "And don't lecture me about harming my vision when you do it every day!"

Alexander gasped and said, "Thomas, you wear glasses?" Thomas nodded and said, "That's not the point. I have better vision than you. Anyways, lemme see the eyeliner." Lafayette handed it over and Thomas opened it. He got the excess off and said, "Lemme see the wing." Lafayette straddled the bench he was sitting on, showing Thomas is ruined wing by closing his eyes. Thomas grabbed Lafayette's jaw softly with his free hand. 

He was afraid of hurting the Frenchman, and he quickly got to work. He ran the brush over the part that was gone and quickly cleaned up the part that was smudged. He pulled the brush back and said, "Let me see?" Lafayette opened his eyes and Thomas smiled slightly. "Close 'em real quick." He fixed the wing that wasn't smudged, just touching it up a little bit and making it bolder. "Open." Lafayette opened his eyes, and Thomas saw the bright lights reflecting off of his deep brown eyes.

"You're good!" Thomas closed the eyeliner and handed it to Maria. Lafayette looked at his reflection, please. He turned to Thomas and said, "When did you learn how to do that?" Thomas shrugged and said, "I really don't know." Lafayette looked up and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Tommy." Thomas smiled and said, "Anytime, Laf."

_-_

The night was winding down and the two boys had spent their Friday night just talking. They currently laid down in their sleeping spots (Alexander on the bed and Thomas on the floor near his bookshelf). Thomas looked up at the ceiling and saw a faint glow of orange and bright blue coming from over where the bed is. He chuckled silently at Alexander's magic. 

Alexander hummed out, "Thomas, what happens if someone sees my magic?" Thomas' heart skipped a beat and said, "Did someone?" Alexander quickly replied, "No no, they didn't! Just, what if the power goes out -- it's not trustworthy, fuck modern technology, you know? -- and someone sees my hair and eyes glowing? How the literal fuck do I explain that?"

Thomas was at a loss. He didn't know what to do if someone saw the glowing. He sat up slowly and looked over at Alexander. The man was holding the soft black bear close to his chest and was staring up at the ceiling himself. His eyes were wide open, doing the most Hamilton thing possible: overthinking everything. Only this time, the overthinking was helpful as it could actually be a problem.

He stood up on his stiff legs and walked over to the bed. Thomas sat down on the edge and Alexander looked over at him. His blue eyes brightly burned Thomas' sleepy brown eyes. Thomas flinched slightly at the light and Alexander noticed. He directed his gaze away from Thomas' eyes.

"Well, Lex, maybe we could," He reached out and seemingly pet Alexander's glowing hair, "cut most of this off?" Alexander gasped and said, "Never!" 

Thomas chuckled and said, "I'm just messing with you. I would never force you to cut your hair." He thought for a moment before adding, "I actually really like it long. It's really soft and it reminds me of Thomas Jefferson's hair." Alexander glared at him and said, "We may have had the same hair colour but that fucker can go rot in hell." Thomas raised his hands and said, "Damn okay. Remind me to never bring up Jefferson around you."

Alexander smiled contently and said, "I will." Thomas thought for a moment before remembering the question at hand. "Well, maybe we could just have you close your eyes and put a hood up? Is there anyway to control this magic that just raditates off of you?" Alexander shook his head. Thomas sighed, dejected, and said, "I don't know. Let's just pray that nothing bad happens." 

He chuckled a little bit, adding, "Imagine how weird that would be? Lafayette would probably ask what your secret is to getting hair with such a shine." Alexander smiled at the little joke.

Thomas smiled back at him and Alexander shifted away from him. He grabbed a random book from Thomas desk, which was right next to his bed. Alexander hid the title from Thomas and smiled innocently. Thomas raised an eyebrow and said, "What?"

"You should read a little something. But I'll give it you to tomorrow." Alexander said cheekily, not showing Thomas the book. He nodded sceptically, "Uh huh." He stretched his arms slightly and said, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight Lexi." Thomas leaned down and kissed Alexander's forehead and walked over to his pile of blankets and pillows. 

Alexander's face burned in the best way possible and couldn't stop smiling. He hadn't felt this way since Eliza was in his life. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was midnight. He sat up and saw Thomas laying down with his eyes closed.

He looked at the cover of the book in the glowing orange light. He smiled slightly and tightened his grip on it. Of course, Thomas would have this book. He raised the book over his head and threw it at Thomas' torso. 

The man groaned and mumbled something along the lines of, "What the fuck Alexander?" Alexander giggled and waited. Thomas sat up on his elbows and grabbed the book that assaulted him. Luckily it was paperback. He looked at the cover in the dim orange light and saw three familiar pictures. He groaned once more. His question only got a giggle in reply.

"Did you really have to throw the fucking Federalist Papers at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote Thomas' talking about whether Alexander was white or not, I hope I did not offend anybody. I stated how he was from the Caribbean, and thus made Thomas confused. Most people from places in the Caribbean are not white. Whether they're mixed, black, Puerto Rican, Cuban, or anything else. Most of the population are minorities. Alexander Hamilton was technically Nevisian, and even back in the 1760's, the black population was more prominent. I believe it was a 6:1 ration of blacks to whites. Most, if not all, were slaves to the fewer amounts of white people. It was also a rumour that Hamilton's mother may have been mixed so I tried to include/hint at that in there somewhere. After I wrote the slave owner part, I started to do a little research on the different races in the islands of Nevis and St Croix. 
> 
> "The population of Saint Kitts and Nevis is predominantly African (92.7%) or mixed (2.2%). 2.2% of the population is white and 1.9% East Indian. In 2001, sixteen people belonged to the Amerindian population (0.03% of the total population). The remaining 0.7% of the population includes people from the Middle East (0.05%) and Chinese (0.09%)." Wikipedia lmao
> 
> Also, going back to the slave owner part. If you were offended, I deeply apologise. I was referencing Thomas Jefferson's 600 slaves at Monticello. The new character, Charleston, is mixed himself. He just said such to piss Thomas off as Thomas doesn't like hearing constantly that his great-something grandfather owned hundreds of slaves when he himself is black.
> 
> Lastly, the capital of Nevis is Charlestown and we had a character named Charleston. Any reference? Actually, no. Or, I wasn't trying to make a reference. I do in fact know a senior who is on my bus and named Charlestown. He's really nice but jokingly flirts with anyone and everyone. He and Thomas have a weird friendship, one that Alexander doesn't get as he isn't exactly from this era. He knows a lot about events that have happened all throughout history due to him being an angel. He can instantly have perfect knowledge of an event if he so pleases. Though Alexander doesn't exactly understand some of the modern way of talking and modern technologies.


End file.
